The Hunters by Jonathan Levenson
by MeB XanWill4Ever
Summary: Wahoo!! At long last, Chapter Six!! Angel, Willy, Giles...and a whole lot of Faith!!
1. Ground Rules

THE HUNTERS  
  
Author: MeB (aka XanWill4Ever)  
  
Email: lenoxfiles@hotmail.com  
  
Spoiler: None. This is after Season 6, and Buffy finds a load of books that Jonathan had written. A series called the Hunters, and everyone Buffy knew was in it. Jonathan had seen the movie Stargate, and then he wrote- The Hunters. Jonathan's story is in-between the (TH).  
  
Pairing: Another mad attempt to keep Xander and Willow together. Even Jonathan saw it.  
  
Summary: I am bored and my mind has stopped working. So I took some of my old stories written in 1995 and added characters from Buffy for the list. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Buffy tVS are the property of Joss. The idea of Stargate is not mine.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Author's Note: NHA may archive. Anyone else is free to do so as well, just let me know. Thank you.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
Buffy was worried about Willow. Well, the whole gang was worried, but Giles had assured them all with time, she would heal. In the meantime, they had their own lives to restore back to some resemblance of normalcy. With nothing pressing to do, Buffy decided to visit the place where Warren, Andrew, and Jonathan hatched their evil schemes. As she searched the place, wary of booby traps, she came across a box stored in a closet way in the back. She pulled it out and opened it.  
  
Inside the box, there were a number of books. The books had been blank at the time of purchase, but now they contained words. As Buffy flipped through them, she discovered that they were stories written by Jonathan. Not only did Jonathan write the books, he also put in people he knew...like Willow, and Xander, and...Xander and Riley were best friends?  
  
She looked at the inside cover.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The Hunters, written by Jonathan Levenson  
  
I think I'm in a wrong life some times, because I'm with two guys who like to hurt and destroy when I wish I were with those who really cared about people, like Buffy and her friends. They're really nice people. I hate what we put them through. They're heroes. Always have been, always will be. Especially Buffy. So I wrote these stories for them and hope the best for them. They deserve the best.  
  
Spike and Angel aren't vampire's in the story. They're normal people with beating hearts. Xander is a tough guy, I mean, really. I've always seen him and Willow together and so in my stories, they are. I've got Warren in here doing what he does best, and I also put in Andrew only in the stories, his name is Andrew Loser. Buffy isn't the main focus of the stories, and I did that because I think that sometimes, she just wants to sit back and let someone else be in the center of the story. I think she gets tired of being the hero she is. Anyway, she doesn't appear in the story until later. Much later. She's not in The Hunters, but shows up in the series later, and Angel and Spike fight over her.  
  
I'm in it, too. I'm Jon Levon, and, well...I feel like Jon Levon at times. I act like I'm the bad guy, but really I'm not.  
  
Prologue  
  
Xander Harris was angry. Willow Rosenberg was missing, and there wasn't a single clue leading to her location. Not a trace; she was simply gone.  
  
Xander and his partner-and best friend-Riley Finn, began a search. They used the resources they had and went through the State of New York like a hurricane. They visited their contacts, they roughed up the local thugs, they checked with their friendly contacts of the local police and sheriff's departments...but came up empty.  
  
Well, almost empty.  
  
There was one odd phenomena taking place in a town called Allentown. The town was a population of four hundred people, and a lot of stories were passed around about the strange people living in Allentown. They were a quiet community, but a little too quiet. People who have gone near the town usually vanished, never to return. It was said Allentown didn't like visitors. Rumor had it that anyone venturing too close to the town met a terrible fate...but that was only rumor.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
However, none of that actually mattered any more because four hundred people in Allentown were no longer in residence. They had all vanished, every last one of them. They disappeared as if they never existed at all. Within twelve hours upon the discovery of the disappearances, the United States Army had placed the town under Quarantine. Then a team of specialists was sent in to determine the cause of this strange incident.  
  
They could find no answers.  
  
The President of the United States, who had been monitoring the situation from the white house, wanted answers. He wanted them now. He decided to call in the big guns.  
  
He sent the Hunters to Allentown. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy shook her head. It was an interesting story, but a little strange. What was the deal with Riley and Xander? Best friends? Not in this lifetime. Not ever. They were never enemies, but they certainly were NOT the best of friends.  
  
However, she was curious, so she took the box home and began to read them at her leisure.  
  
She sat down with a cup of hot cocoa in the comfort of her own home. She tucked her feet on the couch, took a sip, and then she proceeded to read...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Chapter 1-Ground Rules  
  
The Hunters didn't really know what to expect. When they arrived in Allentown, Xander and Riley prepared themselves with their customary firearms. They each carried a semi-automatic Uzi, and Xander carried his favorite .357 Magnum, while Riley favored the .44 Magnum Head-blaster. Or at least, he like to call it that. They carried radios with them and at the word from their Commander-And-Chief, Rupert Giles, the two men went into the town of Allentown.  
  
It was a ghost town. As they walked cautiously down the streets, nothing moved. No one looked out windows. No one stood in doorways. Nothing. The only sound about them was the wind. The two men stopped in the street and looked about.  
  
"Where the hell did everybody go?" Xander asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
Riley shook his head. "I have no idea."  
  
"A biological weapon, you think?" Xander paused in thought. "Maybe the entire population won a trip to Disney Land. How about an alien abduction?" He frowned. "We need Mulder and Scully on this one, Finn."  
  
Riley nodded in agreement. "Yeah...I think you're right."  
  
Suddenly, their radio's squawked at them.  
  
Riley snatched his up and brought it to his mouth. "Go," he said.  
  
"Have you found anything?" came Giles' voice. He had remained at the town's perimeter inside the Army encampment.  
  
"Yeah. We found the same thing the so-called specialist's found. Nothing." He looked around. "We're going to check inside some of these buildings and have a look around."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And Xander?"  
  
Xander grabbed his radio. "Yeah?"  
  
"Try not to do any damage."  
  
He grinned. "Right."  
  
Riley put his radio away and looked at Xander. "Where to? You have a preference?"  
  
"Has anyone even bothered to go inside any of the buildings yet?" Xander wanted to know.  
  
Riley shook his head. "We'll be the first."  
  
"Let's take a look at their local jail."  
  
Riley nodded.  
  
The Hunters began to move down the street toward the jail. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy frowned. She wondered if this story was going to pick up any time soon. The only reason she wanted to continue was because she wanted to see what Jonathan did with her friends. So far, there were Riley, Xander, Giles and Willow.  
  
Well what was I? she wanted to know. Chopped liver? She frowned. Ewwww. Why couldn't I at least make a cameo in the first one? I can do cameo's.  
  
She turned the page.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TB) They didn't find a damned thing. No one was in the local jail. The offices were empty, the jail cell was empty, and computers were left on.  
  
"This is damned peculiar," Riley finally said as his eyes took in everything around him. "It gives me the creeps. There is no sign of any struggles. It's as if everyone decided to just get up and leave."  
  
"Leaving everything behind," Xander noted as he pointed to a purse on someone's desk.  
  
Riley looked at it. Suddenly, he became curious about something and he moved behind the desk, taking a seat before the computer. He looked intently at the monitor screen.  
  
"Hey, look at this," he said.  
  
Xander approached and he looked at the screen as well. His eyes widened in surprise. In the center of the screen was one single word.  
  
HUNTERS  
  
The two men looked at each other.  
  
"Somebody's password?" Xander asked.  
  
Riley shook his head. "That's not a password. That's just weird."  
  
"C'mon, Finn. I know what you're thinking and that's just crazy."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Xander let out a sigh. "How the hell could someone have staged this disappearing act for us? We're talking four hundred people or so! This is a pretty big trick to pull just to get our attention. It would have to have taken years to make it work."  
  
"The Hunters began back in '84. Someone could have plotted this back then."  
  
"That's eleven years ago." Xander frowned. "I'm not convinced. I think it's just a coincidence." He pointed at the computer. "Why don't you see if you can get something else to appear on the screen?"  
  
"Eleven years is plenty of time to stage something this big," Riley continued as his fingers danced across the keyboard. "I think this is some kind of set up. In fact, I have this feeling someone's playing a game." He pressed the ENTER key.  
  
The screen changed, and new words appeared.  
  
WELCOME TO THE PARADOX GAME  
  
"The Paradox Game?" Xander scowled as he shook his head. "C'mon, Finn. This is a waste of time."  
  
Riley held up a hand as more words appeared. He read them out loud. "'The ground rules are...1) Elimination, and 2) Survival. To begin, enter the doorway to another dimension. The doorway is stable and can be located. Once you have entered the doorway, the game will begin and must be played through until the end.'"  
  
Xander shook his head. "So...? It's a computer game."  
  
Riley looked at it thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure about that." He tapped ENTER. More words appeared.  
  
THE PLAYERS  
  
Beneath that were three clear pictures of Xander, Riley, and Willow. Now there was no more room for doubt. Riley looked at Xander with a knowing look.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch!" Xander hissed through clenched teeth. "This Paradox Game is aimed at us!"  
  
"And don't you just hate it when I'm right?" Riley asked, grinning.  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
Beneath their pictures was a fourth picture. Someone was in shadow with a large question mark in the center of the frame. Above this was the word...  
  
THE OPPONENT  
  
Xander read the rest out loud. "'The object is to 1) Prevent Chaos, and 2) Return Home.'"  
  
Riley read the rest of it. "'Let the games begin.'"  
  
Xander paused as he gave it some thought. Finally, he sighed in frustration. "Who the hell is doing this, and why?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "I don't know." The screen suddenly went blank, and he worked his fingers across the keyboard and frowned. Then he tapped the side of the monitor screen. "Hey, it's not working now."  
  
"Forget about the computer, Finn. That thing mentioned something about a doorway. We've got to find it. At least now we know we're on the right track." He looked at Riley. "Whoever is behind this has also got Willow."  
  
"How are we going to find this doorway?"  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
"Well, hold on a sec...let me think."  
  
"Think? What's there to think about?"  
  
Riley held up a hand, a thoughtful look on his face. "There's gotta be a clue in the Ground Rules, Harris. Something that will tell us where the doorway is." He paused in thought. "It opens to other dimensions. It can be located."  
  
"It's stable," Xander said helpfully.  
  
"Stable," Riley repeated.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Stable."  
  
They looked at each other. Then, at the same time, they both said, "A barn!" (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy stifled a yawn. She got up, stretched, and then took her mug into the kitchen. She put it into the sink and took Jonathan's first book with her to her room. After she got settled into bed, she began to read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The Hunters stood in the open entrance of a barn on the outskirts of town. From where they stood, Xander and Riley could see the Army encampment on the other side of a field just a few hundred yards away. There were two figures standing in front of the camp. They knew who those two figures were. One was their CO, Giles, and the other was their favorite computer wiz, Willy Snitch. Riley had reported their discovery to Giles via radio and he and Xander were about to proceed into the barn.  
  
At the entrance, their weapons at the ready, the two men paused to listen.  
  
Finally, Xander said, "I wonder if this game is like a computer game."  
  
"It's not, you know."  
  
He looked at Riley.  
  
"It's not a computer game," Riley pointed out. "This is real."  
  
"Well, no duh, Sherlock. I meant 'in theory'. In computer games, whenever a player has to go through a doorway, there's always some freaky, mutated beast that's guarding the entrance." He shrugged. "That's all I meant."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Riley frowned. "You know, you think too much." He paused. "There's nothing alive in this town but you and me. The Army is outside the town limits. Besides, I don't see any fancy doorway."  
  
"Maybe it's a hidden door. Like underground."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Well, we're not going to find it here in this doorway." Xander stepped inside the barn with his Uzi at the ready. "Let's go take a look."  
  
Suddenly, Riley shouted, "DOWN!"  
  
Instinct took over, and Xander moved fast. He dropped to the ground as something sliced through the air above him, right where he had been standing. Then, he rolled back toward Riley as something pounded into the ground, nearly taking his head off.  
  
He managed to get to Riley who helped him up.  
  
Then they both turned and stared in astonishment.  
  
The creature before them was from out of a fantasy. It was a Centaur, half man; half horse. It was huge and it towered over them with a mace in one hand and in the other, a spear. It reared back and threw the spear with a roar.  
  
The spear was heading right for Riley's chest. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Move, you dumbass!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Xander dove and tackled Riley down to the ground, but Xander dropped his Uzi. Riley still had his, unfortunately with Xander on top of him, he couldn't bring the Uzi around to fire. Then, he heard the hooves beating on the ground. The Centaur was coming and coming fast.  
  
"Harris!" Riley shouted. "Get off me!"  
  
Xander did. He saw the beast coming toward him with every intention of clubbing him to death with the mace. Without realizing he was in Riley's line of fire, he snatched up the spear that had stuck into the ground. Holding it in two hands, Xander raised it above his head just in time to block the mace. The spiked ball on the mace struck the spear, and the spear didn't break.  
  
The Centaur swung again.  
  
Xander barely managed to block the blow, and he could feel the impact in his arms. The beast was incredibly strong. Xander was not going to be able to fight it much longer. As if to confirm this, the Centaur suddenly reached down with its free hand and grabbed Xander by the throat. With absolutely no effort at all, it lifted the Hunter completely off the ground.  
  
It was choking Xander, and it intended to snap his neck like a twig. Xander did the only thing he could think of that would save his life. He thrust the spear into the Centaur's chest.  
  
The beast roared in pain and anger. Then it raised the mace above Xander's head. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"C'mon! Xander kill that thing already!" Buffy protested. Then she sighed. "Well, I would have killed it already." She continued to read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Riley quickly moved around to the Centaur's side and fired a burst from his Uzi. Bullets ripped into the creature's side, adding more pain to its' injury. It dropped the mace, roared in pain, and dropped Xander to the ground.  
  
Then, it turned to face Riley and it didn't look happy at all.  
  
"Oh, great," Riley muttered to himself as he watched the Centaur.  
  
The beast was wounded now and it staggered toward Riley. The Hunter raised the Uzi and he opened fire. At point-blank-range, the creature took several hits and it finally fell to the ground. It struggled once to get up, and then it lay still.  
  
Xander stood glaring down at it as he rubbed his neck.  
  
Riley came up beside him. "You okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You know, I could have done that before if you hadn't of pulled that crazy stunt of yours. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Well, Harris, are you going to say something?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. What the hell was that thing?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
Xander frowned as he retrieved his Uzi from the ground. "Well, I know one thing for certain."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The Glue Factory will not know what to do with this one." (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy frowned. "Huh?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) "What was the shooting all about?" Giles demanded over the radio. "What were you fighting with? From here, it looked like a man came at you, riding upon a horse."  
  
"The man was a horse," Xander replied.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Riley filled him in on what had happened. "We think it was this doorway's guardian. There shouldn't be any more, at least we hope there isn't. We're going in."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"We can't ignore this, Giles. If this doorway exists, and this creature can come through it, imagine what else could."  
  
"Then I don't have to advise you to use extreme caution, do I?"  
  
"No, sir. You don't."  
  
There was a pause. "Well, I advise it anyway. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." He put his radio away. He looked at Xander. "Are you ready?"  
  
Xander looked toward the entrance of the barn with determination. "I was born ready."  
  
The Hunters entered into the barn with extreme caution. There were no further attacks made against them. Everything was once again quiet. They searched the barn thoroughly and their persistence paid off. They discovered a trap door in the pigpen beneath a hog-feeding trough. They opened it and looked into a hole big enough to crawl into. Somehow, there was light coming from the hole.  
  
"Heads or tails," Riley inquired as he fished into his pockets for a coin. He pulled out a coin.  
  
Xander grinned wryly at him. "Heads."  
  
Riley tossed the quarter into the air and watched it come back down. He caught it in one hand and slapped it onto the back of his other hand. He grinned in triumph. "Tails. I go..." he turned to look at Xander, but Xander had already disappeared down the hole, "...first."  
  
He let out a sigh, shook his head, and climbed down after his friend. When they were both below, unknown to them, the trap door closed behind them. They were trapped inside, and their radios were no longer operational.  
  
As the Hunters walked along a tunnel, they discovered that the walls were somehow giving off a light to see by. The tunnel led eventually to a large room. The room was empty except for one thing. In the center of the room was a tall, circular arch. There were designs and symbols all over the arch. In the open space in the arch, it appeared as if there was a wall of water.  
  
The Hunters walked around the object, stunned. They stopped in front of it and looked at it.  
  
"The doorway, I presume," Riley said in a voice filled with wonder.  
  
Xander was shaking his head. "This is incredible! Could this actually lead to other dimensions?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Xander paused. "Willow could be on the other side of this thing."  
  
Riley nodded. "Yeah. So could the people of Allentown, and I'm betting they have something to do with this portal." He looked at Xander. "Once we do this, there's no turning back."  
  
Xander grinned. "We're Hunters, Finn. We've never walked away from an adventure."  
  
He smiled wryly. "I never said we would walk away. Heads, or tails?" He tossed him the quarter.  
  
"I'll take--" Xander began as he caught the coin in the air, but Riley grinned at him then dove into the portal.  
  
Xander swore and dove in after him.  
  
A bright light bathed the room and then the portal returned to the way it was. The Hunters had disappeared without a trace. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy yawned. She was getting tired. It was three in the morning and she wanted to find out where Xander and Riley went, but her eyelids were so heavy. She put the book down, turned off her light, and she dreamt about Riley, Xander, and...She opened her eyes. Wait a minute! she thought. Willy the Snitch is in the book, as Willy Snitch? A computer expert?  
  
She sighed. What was Jonathan thinking?  
  
She rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	2. Quarantine

Buffy's eyes were stuck in the book written by Jonathan Levenson as she stood in her robe at the kitchen counter. She was waiting for the coffee to finish perking as her eyes read the pages before her.  
  
Dawn shuffled in, yawning. She mumbled a "gd mrnng" and opened the refrigerator, hunting for food. She grabbed a cartoon of eggs, a package of sausage, a half gallon of milk, and a small tub of butter. With it all balanced precariously in her arms, she moved slowly toward the stove, again yawning. She put everything down, almost spilling the milk but saving it with quick reflexes, and then she went searching for the frying pan and spatula.  
  
She looked at Buffy, who hadn't even acknowledged her presence yet. "Hello," she said. "Earth to Buffy. What are you so engrossed in?"  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy looked at her, puzzled. Then she realized there was a life outside the book. "Oh. I'm sorry, Dawn. I'm reading this story about us, except there are no vampires and the only thing close to the truth in this book is that Riley really was an agent."  
  
"Oh. That explains it." Dawn paused. "Actually, it doesn't. What is that book? Where'd you get it?" She turned on the stove and scooped up some butter to put in the pan.  
  
Buffy made a face, refraining from saying anything. "Uh, it's called The Hunters, and Jonathan wrote it."  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jonathan who?" Dawn looked at her. "Oh. You don't mean that Jonathan...the one who Willow wanted to turn into burnt toast?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Well, yeah, that Jonathan." She sighed. "I went back to their last hideout, and I found a box full of books. He wrote a lot of stories about us, you know."  
  
She smiled. "You mean, I'm in it."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in it, yet. I haven't seen me in it either, but he did mention in the beginning of this book I was in there somewhere."  
  
"Well, who's in it?"  
  
"Right now, it's about Xander and Riley, and get this, they're best friends!" She smiled. "Isn't that goofy?"  
  
Dawn laughed. "They weren't exactly friends, were they?"  
  
"Not best friends, anyway. I mean, they didn't hate each other or anything. In the story, they're partners. They call themselves 'the Hunters' and I think they work for the government. Xander's really this tough guy who doesn't take any crap from anybody." She paused. "I wonder if Jonathan saw him like that. I've heard that if a person writes a story, most of the characters he writes about is a picture of how he sees someone."  
  
"So he thought Xander was really Mr. Tough Guy?" Dawn paused. "Well, isn't he?"  
  
Buffy thought about Xander. "I guess he is tough. Maybe a lot tougher than we ever give him credit for." She didn't know of anyone else who would have done for Willow what Xander did. He was there for her, and he always would be, no matter the cost. "Yeah, Xander really is Mr. Tough Guy."  
  
Dawn looked at the bacon and moved it around with the spatula. "I'd like to read that when you're done."  
  
"Sure...and there's a lot more in the box beside the couch. I think those stories are after this one. It looks like Jonathan wrote a series of stories about the Hunters."  
  
"I'll go through them after breakfast. You hungry?" She cracked an egg and dropped it into the pan next to the bacon.  
  
Buffy shook her head and poured herself some coffee. "Uh, no thanks. I'm not really hungry." She took her coffee out onto the front porch, sat down on the porch swing, and sighed with contentment.  
  
She began to read...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Chapter 2-Quarantine  
  
It had been twelve hours since Riley and Xander vanished without a trace from Allentown. Since then, the President had declared a full Quarantine around Allentown. No one was to go in or out, and if there were any attempts to do so, the orders were very clear.  
  
Shoot to kill.  
  
Giles didn't like the orders, and neither did Willy, otherwise known as Crazy Man. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Willy, the Snitch. I still can't believe he's in this, and he's one of the good guys? C'mon, Jonathan, what's the deal here?"  
  
She continued.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) As if things couldn't get any worse, the President decided to send a team along to help enforce his orders of Quarantine. He sent the Hunter's rivals. He sent in a team from the Justice Department. This team was led by known other than Warren Meers. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy gripped the book in both hands so tightly, she almost tore it in half. She was so angry. What the hell was he doing in the story? It was a good thing he was dead, 'cause she'd kill him again if she could. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves then took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Jonathan, I swear to God, he'd better get what's coming to him in this book," she said through gritted teeth, "or I'm gonna come looking for you."  
  
She found her place and continued to read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Giles and Willy stood side by side at the perimeter of the camp and looked in the direction of Allentown.  
  
Finally, Giles let out a weary sigh. "What do you suppose happened to them, Willy?"  
  
"Me, personally, boss?" Willy shrugged. "I think they snuck out and went for beer and a pizza. Probably watching the Becker somewhere, having themselves a really good laugh. It's what I'd be doing."  
  
Giles looked at him.  
  
Willy grimaced. "Sorry, Chief." He paused as he let out a sigh of his own. "I don't have any idea what happened. Really, truly, honest. This whole thin' is just beyond bizarro, know what I mean? Like somethin' out of the Twilight Zone or Outer Limits or somethin' even more scary like the Brady Bunch. Remember that episode where they went off to Hawaii? Talk about freaky!" He shivered. "Whatever happened to our boys, there's just no logical explanation for it, I'll tell ya."  
  
"We may never know."  
  
Willy glanced up at him. "Oh, sure, we'll know. It's just gonna take some time 'cause of this quarantine, is all. Eventually though..." he trailed off.  
  
Giles looked at him. "Eventually...?"  
  
"It'll get dark."  
  
"And?"  
  
Willy grinned. "It'll get late."  
  
"Are you driving at anything specific, Crazy Man?"  
  
"Only that it'll be getting dark and late. A handful of people will be about, mostly sentries, of course...but it should be a piece of cake with lots of frostin'. Oh, and it's gotta have the sprinkles on top. The rainbow sprinkles! I just love them little colorful candies." He looked at Giles.  
  
Giles scowled. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
"About the cake?"  
  
"No. Not about the cake."  
  
"Oh, then, undoubtedly."  
  
Giles paused. "I'd like to take that course of action, Willy, but we'd need help."  
  
"Spike and a few of the others should be here within the hour."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you know, Chief, I took the liberty of thinkin' ahead. I knew what you were plannin' on doin', so I called the Hardsite for some backup."  
  
Giles nodded. "I see. Then, there's only one thing left for us to do."  
  
"Get a pizza and watch Becker?"  
  
"No." Giles looked across the field toward Allentown. "We wait."  
  
Willy remained quiet. Then he said, "You know, we still could get that pizza and watch Becker while we wait."  
  
Giles just looked at him. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Was Willy some kind of sidekick or the comedy relief or something? Buffy asked herself. She liked Giles' character. He didn't stutter, and he seemed a lot more calmer than he was in real life. At least that's how he seemed to her. She turned the page and saw Warren's name right at the top of the page. Great, a chapter about the worm! she thought. This is probably gonna piss me off, but here goes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Warren Meers sat at a table inside the Justice Headquarters tent, drinking from a can of Mountain Dew and going over reports left for him by the Army specialists. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy glared at the name "Warren Meers" and she wondered if that's why the bastard was hyper when he was alive and campaigning to bring her down. Did he drink too much Dew? Did he think he was a girl magnet 'cause he held up the can, grinned like an idiot, and said cheesy lines like, "Hey, baby. I do the Dew. Do you?"  
  
"I really didn't like him," she growled to herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The reports he was looking over were about theories and ideas surrounding the strange phenomena of Allentown. He had received a briefing, and orders about the situation before he arrived, and he was only concerned about one order.  
  
There was an order to watch Giles and Willy closely, but not to interfere with them. At least not until they hung themselves.  
  
Warren smiled to himself.  
  
He had a master plan that- if successful- would be lead to the final destruction of the Hunters once and for all. He looked up from his reports' as two of his most trusted lackey's entered the tent. They were Andrew Loser and Parker Abrams. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy frowned. "Geesh! This tent is full of creeps! I hope the Hunters get them, 'cause I'd take them all on right now if they were here!" She also noticed that Jonathan was not one of the creeps. She wondered about that. Maybe deep down inside, he never actually wanted to be a part of Warren's gang.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) "What are our friends up to?" Warren asked them without greeting them.  
  
Parker snorted. "You were right." He placed a small, compact eaves- dropper onto the table in front of his superior. The device looked like a mini-tape recorder but it was a lot more sophisticated than it appeared. When used, it shot out a tiny laser beam capable of picking up sound vibrations from a hundred yards.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Warren asked him.  
  
Parker intentionally ignored the question, but he acted like he didn't hear it. "Listen to this," he said as he pressed a button on the device.  
  
"Only that it'll be getting dark and late. A handful of people will be about, mostly sentries, of course...but it should be a piece of cake with lots of frostin'." It was Willy's voice. "Oh, and it's gotta have the sprinkles on top. The rainbow sprinkles! I just love them little colorful candies."  
  
Then Giles' voice responded with, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
Warren sat forward and listened intently.  
  
"About the cake?"  
  
"No. Not about the cake."  
  
"Oh, then, undoubtedly."  
  
There was a brief pause, and then Giles' voice said, "I'd like to take that course of action, Willy, but we'd need help."  
  
"Spike and a few of the others should be here within the hour."  
  
Warren looked at Parker and Andrew, a smile tugging at his mouth. A smile of triumph.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you know, Chief, I took the liberty of..."  
  
Warren laughed as he reached over and turned it off. "I've heard more than enough."  
  
Andrew raised a triumphant fist and grinned like an idiot. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hello!" Buffy exclaimed. "He is an idiot. Oh, but you know that, 'cause you called him Andrew Loser." She thought about that. "Good name for him."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) "We've got them, Warren!" Loser exclaimed. "I've got a couple of men waiting outside. We'll go get them Hunters and--"  
  
Warren suddenly slammed a fist down onto the table. "No!"  
  
Andrew and Parker looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"No?" Andrew dared to inquire with a tone of anger in his voice. "I don't understand. This is our chance to take them down."  
  
Warren sighed in disgust. "You don't know one damned thing, do you?" He rose slowly to his feet and pointed at the eaves-dropper. "Words, Andrew. That's all they are. Just a bunch of useless words."  
  
Parker frowned at him. "But they're going to do it!"  
  
"Yes, they are. And we're going to CATCH them doing it. In the act!" He looked from one to the other. "Guys, c'mon, think about it. If we take them now, all we do is end up holding them for a while. 'But, Mr. President,' they'll say. 'We were only talking out of concern for our missing men. We weren't really going to break the quarantine.' Don't you idiot's get it? 'Oh, it was all a misunderstanding,' says the President. 'You can go now.'"  
  
"But the President wouldn't--"  
  
Warren interrupted Andrew with a glare. "Don't be stupid. Giles has a history with the President, moron. The President will NOT allow us to hold them on this recording alone."  
  
Andrew and Parker glanced at each other.  
  
Warren smiled. "So for now, gentlemen, we'll let them be. Is that understood?"  
  
Parker nodded.  
  
Andrew shrugged and with a sullen expression, he said, "Well, I don't really like it. I mean, they'll get away with it."  
  
Warren threw up his hands in frustration. "They will NOT get away with it! Guys, we've been working together for four years now, and you still don't know how to use your heads. Do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Parker wanted to know. His temper was beginning to rise. "If we're so stupid, why don't you tell us what we're missing?"  
  
Warren chuckled, sat back down, tilted back in his chair, and put his feet up onto the table. "You guys are missing the whole picture. What you don't realize is if we play our cards right, we'll not only put away the Hunters for life and close down their operations, but we'll also come out smelling like roses."  
  
Andrew frowned. "We're gonna play cards and wear perfume?" (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ohmigod," Buffy said, shaking her head. "What a dope! Was Andrew always this brain-dead?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Warren sighed. "What a dope! Are you always this brain-dead?" (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy looked around suspiciously, getting a cold chill. Then, she continued to read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Andrew was about to say something, but Parker slapped him in the arm, signaling him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Warren continued, "First of all, think of the quarantine. Now the Hunters are right about one thing. We're not going to find any answers if we can't get into Allentown to look for them. This quarantine is not only hindering them, it's hindering us. Somehow, we've got to find a way around it."  
  
Parker looked at him as the realization began to sink in. "You think if the Hunters go in, then we'll have to go in after them."  
  
Warren nodded. "The quarantine will be broken, and we'll be allowed to do our jobs." A triumphant look crossed his face. "We'll solve the mystery of Allentown, and put the Hunters out of business forever." (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Not gonna happen, buddy," Buffy said to the book. She picked up her coffee cup and frowned. "Oh, darn." She pouted.  
  
She went back into the house to get more coffee and she found Dawn going through the box. She was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You have a bug or something," Dawn told her.  
  
She looked puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
Dawn held up a book. "I found you in this book called 'Unification'. It's Hunters number 4, and you're in it."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah." She giggled. "Angel is, too. I think he's a pilot."  
  
Buffy stared. "A pilot?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
She paused. "Well...are we together, or anything?"  
  
Dawn looked through it. "I'm not really sure...I mean, on this page, it looks like you're gonna kiss him, but on the next page, Angel gets tossed."  
  
"Give me that!" Buffy held out her hand. "I wanna see."  
  
Dawn held it against herself. "You've got your own. Besides, you're reading the first book. You don't want to read out of turn, do you? You might miss something."  
  
Buffy paused. "Well...alright. Don't you read it until you read this one."  
  
"There are other stories in here besides the Hunters. I like this Quest one. Xander is something called a Fury, and Willow is looking for her sister, Buffy."  
  
"We're sisters in Quest?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think you're bad."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"In the book, Buffy."  
  
Buffy pursed her lips. "Why would Jonathan write me in as someone bad?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Maybe he figures you get tired of being good sometimes, you know, with all you have to be responsible for." She looked at her. "Do you get tired, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy paused. "Well, I will admit, I have my days. I've wondered what would happen if I could just let go and be like...well, like Faith was." She looked at her. "Dawn, I'm glad we're sisters. You do know how much you mean to me, don't you?"  
  
She smiled wryly. "You've been telling me how much I mean to you since that day. Yes, I know." She paused. "I love you, too."  
  
The sisters shared a hug.  
  
Then, Buffy said, "I'm hungry."  
  
"I can make you breakfast."  
  
"Okay." She smiled. "Let's go."  
  
They went into the kitchen and shared a breakfast together. After they cleaned up, they found themselves on the porch, and Dawn asked Buffy to read the first book out loud.  
  
"Just start where you left off," Dawn told her. "I don't mind."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay." She filled Dawn in on what had happened in the first chapter, and up to where she had left off. Then, she began to read out loud...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The chopper was coming in low. Its pilot was anxious, yet in spite of that, the chopper flew a steady flight path. Angel Liam- (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy stared. "How did Jonathan know Angel's human name was Liam?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I don't know." She smiled. "But I was right. Angel's a pilot."  
  
Buffy continued...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Angel Liam was worried about his friends, Xander and Riley. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she had to hold her sides. Dawn laughed, too, but mostly because the laughter was infectious. Buffy tried to read again, but a new fit of laughter struck her and she dropped the book.  
  
"Ohmigod," Buffy said, with tears of laughter in her eyes, "this is just way too much!"  
  
"I guess that's something we'll never see, huh?" Dawn inquired. "Xander friends with Angel."  
  
"Xander and Angel have an understanding, but they are NOT friends. And Riley? The last time I saw Riley and Angel in the same space, they nearly killed each other." She handed the book to Dawn. "You read. I'll just laugh again." She shook her head and smiled. "I really needed that."  
  
Dawn found the place where Buffy had left off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Angel wondered if Xander and Riley were successful in locating Willow. That in itself was enough cause for his anxiety, but now he was finally able to do something about it.  
  
William Spike, who sat in the cockpit with him-- (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dawn started laughing. "W-W-W-William Spike?" She lay back onto the floor of the porch and laughed as Buffy joined her in the laughter from the swing.  
  
"Read...read..." Buffy tried to say.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) William Spike (snicker), who sat in the cockpit with him ("Uh, that's Angel."), wasn't even bothered by Angel's erratic flying.  
  
In the back of the chopper, the third backup Hunter anxiously awaited the action to come. Jon Levon-- (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"There he is," Buffy interrupted. "I was wondering when he was going to put himself into the story.  
  
Dawn shushed her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Jon Levon didn't get along with Xander, but as far as her was concerned, Xander was still a member of the team. He didn't want any one to get on Xander's case but himself. Besides, he was hoping that Xander and Riley had found Willow. ("Yeah, where's Willow anyway?")  
  
Jon was definitely concerned about her. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy and Dawn looked at each other.  
  
"'Definitely'?" Buffy inquired.  
  
Dawn paused. "Maybe Jonathan has a crush on Willow."  
  
"Read already!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Angel frowned. "Oh oh."  
  
Spike glanced at him warily. "What?"  
  
"I just had a terrible thought."  
  
"I say again...what?"  
  
Instead of answering, Angel began to look for a place to set the chopper down. He found a small clearing just below a hill and he went for it.  
  
Jon noticed that something was up, so he stuck his head into the cockpit. "What's going on?"  
  
Angel hovered the chopper a few feet above the ground. "This is where you get off."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Spike wasn't exactly crazy about Jon himself, but he wondered about Angel's motive for kicking the man out. "What are you doing, Angel?" he asked. "This wasn't in the plan."  
  
Angel glanced at each of them. "It is now. Don't forget, the Justice people are all over this thing and you know they can't be trusted."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jon demanded.  
  
"I'm saying we should have more backup in case something goes wrong. Allentown is just over those hills." He pointed. "You should reach it before dark."  
  
Jon thought about it. "Alright. It's a good idea, but I don't like it." He grabbed his gear and jumped out the door.  
  
Angel raised the chopper skyward as soon as Jon was clear.  
  
"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Spike asked. He wondered if Xander had shared with the pilot his suspicions that Jon Levon was a traitor. Every one knew Xander and Jon didn't get along, but did they know what Xander suspected? Spike watched Angel closely.  
  
Angel shrugged. "At this point, an extra precaution couldn't hurt. If something happens to us, we have a backup. If I'm wrong," he suddenly grinned, "we'll have the job done before he even gets there."  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile, on the ground, Jon began to make his way through the woods toward Allentown. He managed to get a steady pace until something made him stop short. Seven large ostrich-like animals passed slowly by in front of him. They looked like creatures from a science fiction picture, or from Jurassic Park.  
  
One of the creatures, stopped, looked directly at him, and blinked, purring in its throat. The creatures then moved on, leaving him standing there.  
  
Jon shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't just see that."  
  
He moved on. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"That was kinda strange," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Maybe they came out of the portal thingie. Like the Centaur did."  
  
"Oh. Maybe."  
  
Dawn continued to read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The chopper set down on a helicopter pad prepared by the Army, and Angel began to shut all systems down. As he and Spike climbed out, several agents from Justice approached them from Justice.  
  
Angel and Spike exchanged looks, expecting nothing but trouble.  
  
"I wasn't expecting trouble so soon," Angel said quietly.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Neither was I, but I don't mind returning the trouble."  
  
Warren stopped in front of them, looking from one to the other. "Hi, fella's. We've been expecting you."  
  
"And?" Angel demanded suspiciously.  
  
Warren laughed. "Hey, relax. We're all on the same side here."  
  
"Then what are your cronies doing?"  
  
"This is a restricted area, gentlemen. Not from you, of course. We know you've got clearance to be here, but there may be others out there who might want to know what we're doing here. My men are simply securing your chopper for you in the event someone tries to steal it." He smiled.  
  
His smile told the Hunters he was lying. They knew he was lying, and he knew they knew he was lying. ("Huh?") Warren also knew they wouldn't call him on his lie. If they did, it would jeopardize the planned, unsanctioned recon of Allentown. The Hunters couldn't risk blowing it.  
  
"Thanks," Angel growled. It was very hard for him to say that when what he wanted to do was take Warren's head off. "Where's Giles?"  
  
"Giles and Willy are in their tent at the far end of camp," Warren answered. "They're expecting you as well. Before you catch up to them, could you please answer a question for me?"  
  
Angel and Spike again exchanged looks.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
Warren leaned forward. "Have you ever heard of the Paradox Game?"  
  
He frowned. "I've never heard of it."  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"What is it?" Angel wanted to know.  
  
Warren shrugged. "Who the hell knows? Probably nothing. Thanks, anyway. I'll see you guys later." He chuckled, shook his head, and walked away.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Spike asked.  
  
Angel shook his head and watched Warren's retreating back. "I haven't a clue, Spike. I don't believe it was any good coming from Meers." He sighed. "Come on. Let's go find the others."  
  
The two men hurried off to the far end of camp. Minutes later, in their tent, Giles, Willy, Angel, and Spike sat around a table and discussed the latest crisis. After every one was brought up to speed with what had been happening, Giles turned his attention to Angel and Spike.  
  
"Where's Jon?" he asked them.  
  
Spike told him.  
  
Giles nodded thoughtfully. "That was a good idea. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get." He let out a sigh. "We don't know too much about what's happening in Allentown. Just before Xander and Riley disappeared, they contacted us and told us they had discovered some information about this Paradox Game."  
  
"What is that, exactly?" Angel inquired.  
  
Spike nodded his head. "Yeah. That Meers queer was asking us if we've ever heard of the bloody thing."  
  
"What did you tell him, slappy?" Willy asked.  
  
Spike gave him a look. "I told him the truth. We don't know."  
  
Giles nodded his head. "Well, unfortunately, we don't know what it is either. Riley told us it has something to do with whatever it is that has happened here, and he has reason to believe the game was aimed specifically at himself and Xander."  
  
"What was his reason?" Angel asked, looking at Giles.  
  
"They vanished before he could explain, or at least...we lost radio contact." Giles paused. "Right across the field, approximately a couple hundred yards away, is a barn. That was their last known location before they vanished and it was there they fought a Centaur."  
  
Spike looked at him. "'Scuse me?"  
  
"What the hell is a Centaur?" Angel asked.  
  
Willy cleared his throat. "It's a beast. Half man, half horse."  
  
"Very funny, Willy. What is it really?"  
  
"It's a beast. Half man, half horse."  
  
Angel just looked at him.  
  
Giles nodded. "He's right, Angel. We saw it."  
  
"A Centaur?"  
  
Spike looked thoughtful. "So, what's our plan?"  
  
Giles looked at his watch. "At midnight, we're going in. We'll check out the barn first."  
  
"Why the barn?"  
  
"Because," Willy began, "that was the last place Xander and Riley investigated. Do I re-e-eally have to tell ya everythin'?"  
  
Giles glanced at him. "We think there might be a trap door to an underground cavern, because that would explain the sudden disappearance, and the fact that we've had no word from them. Something could be interfering with our communications from underground."  
  
Angel looked determined. "If there's a trap door, we'll find it."  
  
"We'd better," Giles agreed. "For their sakes, we'd better."  
  
When midnight arrived, the Hunters stealthily made their move. They left their area, and in the darkness, they headed through the field toward Allentown. They broke quarantine.  
  
From the shadows, Warren watched them. He looked at his watch, and he decided to give them ten minutes. He smiled as he felt that victory was very close. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I really hate that guy!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Dawn looked at the book. "It's an interesting story, though."  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"'Cause you said you really hate that guy."  
  
"Oh. Well...read!"  
  
Dawn read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The Hunters didn't meet with any opposition as they entered the limits of Allentown. That bothered Giles, and he was certain it bothered the others as well. It was all just too easy, yet there was no turning back now. They had to press on and see if they could unravel some clues of their own.  
  
They arrived at the barn and they were amazed at the sight of the dead Centaur lying still on the ground near the barn's entrance. It was one thing to see it from a distance, and another to see it up close. It was an incredible sight.  
  
Where had it come from? There were no logical explanations. Inside the barn, the Hunters found nothing in their continuing search for answers.  
  
Spike and Angel remained inside the barn for further investigation as Giles and Willy went outside into the pigpen. Next to the feeding trough, Willy found a series of footprints that abruptly ended. He waved excitedly to Giles. Both men began to investigate and they soon made the discovery Xander and Riley had made more than twelve hours ago.  
  
"The trap door?" Giles inquired.  
  
Willy grinned and nodded. "Maybe they didn't go for that pizza after all, Chief."  
  
Angel approached them as the two men pushed the trough aside, revealing the hidden entrance.  
  
In the hayloft far above, Spike looked down and saw that his friends had made a discovery. He was about to go down and join them when something caught his eye. There were dark figures moving out there in the field and they were closing fast.  
  
Suddenly, Giles, Willy, and Angel found themselves completely surrounded by armed Justice agents with itchy trigger-fingers.  
  
Warren stepped forward with a smirk. "Drop your weapons," he ordered the Hunters. "Do it now!"  
  
They had no choice. They dropped their weapons, glaring.  
  
"Okay, boys. Cuff 'em," Warren ordered his men. "And cuff 'em well. These men are extremely dangerous." He pointed to a few of his men. "Find Spike. He's around here somewhere."  
  
The men ran off to continue the search.  
  
Warren laughed as five of his men handcuffed the Hunters with their hands behind their backs. Two of the five kept their weapons leveled at them just in case they did something stupid.  
  
When they were secured, Warren stepped forward and came face to face with Giles. "I don't hear any protest from you, Rupert."  
  
Giles nodded his head toward their discovery. "Let us go, Meers. We discovered why these people vanished!" He was bluffing when the truth was they were close to finding the answer, but they didn't have it yet.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Now release us at once!"  
  
Warren chuckled and shook his head. "No can do, Rupert. You see, you and your men broke the quarantine AND violated Presidential orders. Your actions here tonight, however, have revealed your true intentions."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You knew exactly where that trap door was, didn't you?" Warren paused for affect. "You know what I think? I think you know exactly what's happening here because you're behind it. Aren't you?"  
  
Giles glared at him. "You're crazy."  
  
Without warning, Warren struck Giles in the stomach, causing him to double over. Angel was about to charge him, but two of the Justice agents held him back while a third put the barrel of a gun into Willy's face. Warren smirked at them as another of his cronies forced Giles to stand up.  
  
Warren looked at Giles. "Maybe I am crazy, but I have all the proof I need to shut you bastards down for good." He glanced at his watch. "I hate to tell you this, Rupert, but right about now, your Hardsite is being taken by my agents."  
  
Giles stared at him in horror.  
  
Warren chuckled with glee. "That's right. It's over for the Hunters...forever!"(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ooooh! Somebody please do something about him! I so hate him. I want to reach in there and tear him apart! I want to rip his head off from his shoulders and-and-and-ooooh, he makes me so mad!"  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy. "Are you done?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yeah. For now. Please continue. Don't let me stop you."  
  
Dawn grinned. Then, she read...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The following morning, the Hunters found themselves inside an armored van. Their wrists and ankles were shackled to chains, which ran through bars at their feet and directly in front of them. They were secured like hardened criminals.  
  
The back door was wide open, and Warren was standing there, gloating. "Well, you boys are off to a private resort for some heavy interrogation. Oh, but don't worry. As soon as we find Spike, we'll send him along. And just in case you're interested, your team at the Hardsite put up one heluva fight. Unfortunately, they had to be killed. Every last one of them."  
  
Angel struggled to get at him, but he couldn't. Giles and Willy remained still, but they both glared daggers at the man from Justice.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Angel declared.  
  
Warren laughed at him. "I'm so sure. Meanwhile, you'll be telling my interrogators everything you know about your mysterious portal we discovered. At least, you'll talk if you want to escape the pain."  
  
"What portal?" Giles wanted to know.  
  
Warren winked at him. "Okay, sure, I'll play along with you as if you don't really know what I'm talking about." He shook his head. "There's a portal directly below Allentown." He frowned. "Hey, you guys aren't aliens, are you? Maybe I should send you to Roswell." He laughed.  
  
Giles looked at him. "Meers, we are not your enemy."  
  
"Of course not! You're my prisoners." He threw back his head and laughed. "Try to stay alive for a while. I really want to be there when you leave this world." He slammed the door shut.  
  
Warren tapped his knuckles on the side of the van and waved at the driver peering at him in the side mirror. The driver revved up the engine and he began to drive away.  
  
Warren stood with his hands on his hips, reveling in his victory as he watched the van. "Ha! Paradox Game, my ass!" He snorted as he looked at Andrew and Parker, who had been with him throughout his gloating. They were just standing out of his way. He grinned at them. "Hell, I'm a game player myself, boys. At least I'm winning."  
  
They laughed.(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy was about to say something, but Dawn pointed at her and gave her a look. Then she continued with the end of the chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) From separate areas around the camp and Allentown, two men remained well out of sight from the Justice agents, and the Army. One was Jon, who was using the forests as a cover. He watched the camp from the hills. The other was Spike, and he realized that he had to do something to help his friends or all was lost.  
  
Jon had seen enough to know that the agents of Justice loaded Angel, Giles, and Willy into a van like thugs. He didn't see Spike with them so he was certain the man was either dead or out of sight as he was. He hoped Spike was hiding.  
  
Spike was angry with himself for not having tried to help his friends, but he would have been captured, too. He was free, and he was determined to do something about the so-called Justice people. He wondered where Jon was and also wondered if Xander was right. Was Jon Levon a traitor? What proof did he have? And would he help him free the others when it came time to make a move?  
  
Spike didn't have the answers. But he was damn well going to find out.(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy smiled. "You read very well, Dawn. You should become a librarian."  
  
"Thanks, but you're gonna read the next chapter." Dawn handed her the book. "I'm going to get some tea for us."  
  
"Great idea."  
  
Buffy sat back on the porch swing and thought about Jonathan Levenson, and Andrew Whatshisface Loser as Dawn went into the house. She wondered what the two were doing at that moment.  
  
Xander arrived and asked what was what. Buffy filled him in on the books she found, and she told him about the first two chapters. Xander laughed at the idea of being friends with Angel, then he stopped when he saw the serious look she was giving him.  
  
"Uh, but he sees me as a tough guy?" Xander asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, but his character and your character aren't friends. Your character thinks he's a spy or something, and Spike is the only one you've shared that with."  
  
Xander frowned. "Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Why don't you read chapter three for us? You never know. We could learn a lot about Jonathan from what he writes about us." Buffy grinned. "You could be a librarian, too. I'll have Dawn fix you some tea."  
  
Xander took the book as Buffy went into the house. He looked through the book as Anya appeared.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Apparently, there's a new librarian in town, and that's me. I'm going to read chapter three of--" he turned the book over and opened it to the first page, "--the Hunters, by Jonathan Levenson."  
  
"Out loud?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. I'll listen. Who are the hunters, and what are they hunting? It's the American way, hunting is, you know. This should be a good, American story, except if you read about any hunters committing flatulence, could you please skip that part?"  
  
Xander looked at her and wished Buffy and Dawn would hurry up.  
  
*****************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	3. To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Befor...

Anya looked at Buffy with a puzzled look. "So Angel's a pilot?"  
  
"That's right." Buffy nodded.  
  
"And Spike is a co-pilot?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "I think Spike is just one of the Hunters. I don't think he's a pilot."  
  
"But he and Angel are friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and I think Spike and Xander are keeping things confidential."  
  
Anya frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Xander said, "From what Buffy and Dawn told me, An, Xander-" he grins, "- that would be me- anyway, Xander has reason to believe Jon Levon is a spy or something, and he seems to have shared his suspicion's with Spike." He rubbed his forehead and scowled. "In reality, I'd rather put a stake in his heart than to confide with him about anything." He was thinking of what he had seen on the computer involving Anya and Spike, and he was also thinking about the attempted rape of Buffy. As far as he was concerned, Spike was number one at the top of his crapola list.  
  
"Oh," Anya said meekly. She paused. "Well, why is Xander- I mean, why are you confiding with him then?"  
  
Xander looked at her. "I'm not. My character in the book is. And I really don't know why 'cause we haven't even read the third chapter yet."  
  
"Well, when are you going to read it?"  
  
"When all of you kids settle down and bring the noise level down to a hush." He put his fingers to his lips. "Ssssh." He opened the book that Buffy had handed to him, thereby volunteering him to read the third chapter of the Hunters, written by Jonathan Levenson.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Chapter 3-To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Xander, c'mon! If you're going to read it, be serious. What's the real title?"  
  
Xander glanced at her. "'Chapter 3- To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before'."  
  
Dawn giggled. "I feel a little Trek coming on."  
  
"I think Jonathan was a big Trekkie," Xander said. "Anyway, maybe the title of the chapter is just misleading."  
  
"Well, read it then," Anya said anxiously. "I'd like to know where Man has gone boldly off to, especially since they've never been there before. Sounds kinda interesting."  
  
Xander glanced at her. "Okay, An...here we go."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) The Hunters had stepped through the portal, which they had begun to refer to as Paradox's Doorway. Going through the portal had felt like a roller coaster ride through a long tunnel of stars. It was fast and furious with billions of tiny, sparkling streaks of light that flashed by in an instant.  
  
Riley came to a hard landing first. Landed was the word for it anyway for there was no other way to describe it. He came out of the portal, slammed into a wall, and crashed to the floor. At least he thought it was a wall and he was certain he was lying on the floor, but he couldn't really tell because it completely dark. The darkness was so thick, he thought he could slice through it with a knife.  
  
Almost as soon as he had landed, something crashed into him, grunting, groaning, and cursing up a storm. It took a second for Riley to realize it was his partner and friend, Xander. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander grinned. "Hey, I kinda like that. Me and Riley. Buds."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Riley looked around, or at least tried to, but he still couldn't see a damn thing. "Hey," he groaned, "who turned out the lights?"  
  
Suddenly, light slowly began to emit from the solid, cavernous walls around them. Rising to their feet, the Hunters began to look around. Riley slowly turned around, taking everything in until he came face to face with a hideous, snout-faced being with red eyes. He cried out in alarm, took a few quick steps back, and raised his Uzi to fire.  
  
Then, he hesitated as he got a good look at the thing.  
  
Xander laughed. "Lighten up, Power-Puff guy. It's only a statue."  
  
"Man," Riley said, sighing in relief as he lowered his Uzi. He looked at Xander, and then pointed at the portal with his thumb. "Heluva ride, wasn't it?"  
  
Xander grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tell me about it. I think that's what a cockroach must feel like when it's being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner." He nodded his head toward the statue. "Looks like one of those Egyptian Sphinx's, or whatever the hell those dog-faced things are called."  
  
Riley touched the walls and he could actually feel heat coming from them. "I've never seen anything like this. These walls are somehow producing heat and light. I wonder how it works."  
  
"Beats me, but whoever lives here must save a lot on the electric bills." He looked around. "Just look at this place, Finn. Like something out of Indiana Jones. Hey, maybe we're in King Tutt's tomb."  
  
Everywhere they looked, there was a statue or other ancient relic. The walls were covered with drawings. There were four doorways to the room they were in, shaped like square arches. One of the doorway's was blocked by a large pile of stones and debris. The other three were clear and open.  
  
"Now this is interesting," Xander replied thoughtfully. "There's an underground labyrinth directly beneath Allentown. Maybe these people worship Almighty Ra, the Sun God. I'll bet the whole town is some kind of a cult, and they come down here for orgies and sacrifices."  
  
Riley pointed at a stone table. "Maybe. Look at that."  
  
The table was in front of a wall, and on the wall above them was a statue that looked to be made of pure gold. The statue was made into the image of the sun. The Hunters stepped toward the table.  
  
Riley noticed the blood first. "Xander, your theory just might be correct. This blood is dry, but someone obviously died on this altar."  
  
Xander gripped his Uzi. "I was only grasping at straws."  
  
"We'd better call this in." Hr grabbed his radio. "Riley to base. Come in, Giles."  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Giles, do you read?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Xander glanced up at the ceiling. "Maybe we're deeper underground than we thought."  
  
Riley agreed, but then he frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Or maybe we're not in Allentown any more."  
  
Xander frowned at him. "That's impossible, Finn. Just beyond the portal is the other room we came from. Beyond that is the trap door we found, and then that leads on up to the barn where you and I did the tango with Mr. Ed."  
  
"Think about it," Riley argued. "The ground rules on the computer we found said that this was a doorway to other dimensions."  
  
"Bogus!"  
  
"Bogus?"  
  
"It's all a trick, Finn. Smoke and mirrors."  
  
"Why can't I raise Giles then?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "I don't know. There must be some kind of interference here."  
  
Riley let out a sigh. "No, Xander. Something's different about this place. I can feel it. I don't believe there are any tricks involved here."  
  
"It is a trick." Xander paused. "Look, there's only one person I can think of who could pull something like this off. You know who I mean." He looked at Riley. "Ethan Rayne."  
  
"You think Rayne's behind this?"  
  
"Who else?" Xander glanced around. "I say we go back to the others and give Giles our report." He shrugged. "Then we can come back and look around."  
  
Riley nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan. Let's do it."  
  
The Hunters approached the portal together, and they stepped through it. Literally. However, nothing happened. There was no roller coaster ride, no streaking stars; there was nothing. They never even left the room.  
  
Xander and Riley looked at each other.  
  
"Now what?" Xander exclaimed.  
  
Riley was thinking hard about their situation, working things out in his mind. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey, what's with that anyway?" Xander asked, interrupting his own reading. "Riley gets to think things through and I just jump to conclusions?" He looked at Dawn, Buffy, and Anya. "I don't do that, do I?"  
  
They shook their heads. "Oh, no." "Nope." "Of course not! Don't be so silly."  
  
He looked at them. "Okay. So that's what you think."  
  
"That's not what we think," Buffy reassured him. "Just read."  
  
Xander gave them one last look, then he continued with the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) "Alright, this is like some kind of game," Riley said, "and the ground rules mentioned something about it having to be completed. So maybe the portal won't let us back until we finish the game."  
  
"We came looking for answers," Xander growled, "but all we're finding is more riddles."  
  
"Try your radio."  
  
Xander did, but to no effect. "It works, but it's not getting anything."  
  
"We can still talk to each other."  
  
Xander regarded him. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Riley indicated the doors. "Pick one."  
  
Xander frowned. "You want to split up?"  
  
"We can search quicker that way."  
  
"Other than Willow, what the hell are we looking for?"  
  
"Clues. Whoever came up with this Paradox Game must be leaving clues behind. We're not going to get anywhere unless we look for them. The people who disappeared from Allentown have to be down here somewhere. They've just got to be, and sooner or later, we'll run into some of them."  
  
"Finn, you act like you don't believe we're under Allentown."  
  
Riley shrugged. "Maybe we are. I just have a funny feeling in my gut. It says we're not on the map any more. Period."  
  
"Trust me. We're under Allentown." He let out a sigh. "And I'll take the door on the left."  
  
Riley gave a slight nod. "I'll take the right. We can meet back here later and take the door in the center together."  
  
Xander nodded. "Contact me if you need any help. There may be more of those Centaur's around, sniffing out the nearest glue factory." (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Excuse me," Buffy said as she raised her hand.  
  
Xander stopped reading and looked at her.  
  
"I don't get it. Would someone explain the joke?"  
  
"You mean about the glue factory?" He opened his mouth to respond, but Anya beat him to it.  
  
"A glue factory is where horse fairy's make glue," Anya began, happy to be helping Buffy understand the way of things, "and back when time began, its where horses went to have their horseshoes glued permanently to their hooves. That's how they got their horseshoes, you know."  
  
"What is a horse fairy?" Dawn asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's a magical being who cares for horses."  
  
Buffy, Dawn, and Xander just looked at her.  
  
"Uh, Xander..." Buffy began, "please read."  
  
Xander read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) "You do the same," Riley told him.  
  
The Hunters wished each other luck, and they split up.  
  
Riley was fascinated by the walls. As he followed along the corridor he was in, the walls produced heat and light. Ahead of him was darkness, but with each step he took, light came from off the wall. It was as if it sensed his presence. He didn't know how such a thing could be possible, yet he was more than certain it wasn't an invention by humans. Earth did not have this kind of technology.  
  
Along the corridor he walked, there were rooms to the right and left of him. Most of them were empty, but some were furnished with the statues he had seen upon their arrival. Some of the rooms had what appeared to be Egyptian coffins.  
  
The corridor began to change as Riley realized he was walking up a slight incline. The direction of the corridor was going upward. At that point, Riley wondered if Xander was right all along. They had to be under Allentown, and this tunnel might be leading him back out to the surface. It was, after all, a possibility.  
  
Unfortunately, the corridor eventually led him into something he had not considered.  
  
A dead end. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy frowned. "Poor Riley."  
  
Xander looked at her. "Hey, what about his partner? You know, the smarter one, the cool, calm one. The really true hero of our story. Did you forget about him?"  
  
"I didn't," Dawn said.  
  
Anya smiled wistfully. "I didn't either, but then again, Rupert isn't in this chapter, is he?"  
  
Buffy, Dawn, and Xander looked at her.  
  
Xander didn't have to be told twice. He began to read again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Xander discovered rooms similar to the rooms which Riley had found. However, there was one small difference. Every now and then, Xander would see movement from out of the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned his head to see what caused the movement, there wouldn't be anything there. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander looked at Buffy.  
  
"What?" she inquired.  
  
He pouted. "No, 'Poor Xander'? Riley gets a dead end, but I get to see things that aren't there. How come I don't get a 'Poor Xander'?"  
  
In unison, the three girls said, "Poor Xander." Then they all laughed.  
  
Xander smiled at them, enjoying the fellowship they were having, and he proceeded to read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) As he passed a room, he thought he heard something coming from inside. He stopped, paused in the doorway, and listened as he kept his Uzi at the ready. He strained to listen.  
  
Nothing. Not a sound.  
  
Maybe it was just his imagination. Shrugging, he turned to leave, but there it was again. It sounded like a whisper.  
  
He turned his head and peered cautiously into the room. Once again, he was greeted by silence. He stepped into the room and looked at a statue on the far wall.  
  
"Well..." he said, turning his head to look at the two Egyptian coffins. He softly began to sing. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Can you do that?" Dawn asked.  
  
Xander shrugged. "I did once."  
  
"Remember Sweets, and, well, my bunny song?" Anya asked her.  
  
Dawn grimaced. "Please...I'm trying to forget like it never happened."  
  
Anya looked at her.  
  
Buffy tried not to laugh.  
  
Xander took the safest way out and began to read what his character was singing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) "'We're living here in Allentown, and we're burning all the factories down.'"  
  
Xander took a step toward the coffins where the whispering came from. He took another step...and the whispering stopped. He turned his head, looking at the statue. "Hey, ugly...did you say something?"  
  
The statue did not.  
  
Something was wrong. Xander had a very bad feeling about this place. He walked right up to the statue and examined it closely.  
  
/scrape, scrape, shish.../  
  
Now what the hell was that? he wondered. Frowning, he turned his head, looked at the coffins, and froze. One of the covers was beginning to slide open. At least that explained the whispering noises, but what wanted to come out?  
  
Xander leveled the Uzi at the coffin. He was horrified and he wanted to make a run for the door, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to move. Damn his curiosity any way!  
  
A hand came out of the small opening of the coffin, and tried to slide the cover open further. The hand, Xander noticed, was not decayed or rotten as he would think one would find in a coffin, but it was smooth and slender. It was a young woman's hand.  
  
A groan came from the coffin.  
  
Not an evil, groan of the dead kind of groan. This sounded as if someone had just woken up from a very long nap. Xander frowned. The fear was gone only to be replaced by an uncertainty.  
  
"No..." he said hoarsely, "it can't be."  
  
He hurried to the coffin, grabbed the cover with both hands- letting his Uzi dangle from his shoulder by its strap- and shoved it off with a loud crash. He found himself staring at the beautiful red headed woman inside, who was very much alive.  
  
"Willow..." he breathed.  
  
Willow screamed. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander stared at the pages. His hands gripped the book as he thought about the girl he so very much wanted to be with.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said softly.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Willow will come back to us. Giles will see to that."  
  
He smiled wearily. "Yeah...I know."  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat again, and continued.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) A dead end. Riley frowned. There was nothing he could do now but turn around and go back the way he came. He hoped Xander was having more luck in finding clues than he was. He turned and began to head back, but he didn't see the large rock sticking up from the floor. He stepped on it, lost his balance, and stumbled forward. He put his hands out in front of him and managed to catch himself from falling by leaning against the wall, but he still fell onto one knee.  
  
Cursing his own carelessness, he straightened and dusted himself off. Suddenly there was a loud clanking sound, followed by a low rumble coming from directly behind him. The corridor was also getting brighter.  
  
Riley slowly turned around and he found himself staring. The dead end turned out to be a trap door, and the rock he had stepped on had somehow activated it. It was open and a way out now presented itself to Riley.  
  
The Hunter couldn't bring himself to move. All he could do was stand there and stare in awe at the sight before him. He was one hundred percent certain that he and Xander were no longer in Allentown because this place was in the middle of a desert.  
  
"Toto," he said softly to himself, "we are definitely not in Kansas any more."  
  
He stepped outside and looked up. His eyes widened and he was so stunned by what he saw, he dropped to his knees, mouth open in disbelief.  
  
Meanwhile--(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What?!" Buffy, Dawn, and Anya exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Xander jumped. "Hey! What are you doing, shouting like that? I'm right here, so there's no need for that tone with me."  
  
"What did Riley see?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Dawn looked flustered. "Yeah! You can't tell us he saw something, and then go on to the next page without telling us what he saw! That's cruel."  
  
Xander looked through the pages. "It doesn't say what he saw. I'm sure it will later."  
  
"Well, flip through it and find it," Anya told him. "Then tell us what he saw."  
  
"That would be cheating."  
  
"But it will end the madness," Buffy said.  
  
Xander grinned. "No. Now you three are just gonna have to sit there and behave, 'cause I'm not skipping ahead to see what old Riley saw." He was looking at what was coming up next. "Oh, boy. Jonathan sure does have one wild imagination."  
  
The three women watched him. He was reading it, but not out loud. They were watching his face and knew he was reading about Willow. He was so absorbed he almost forgot they were there.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy said softly.  
  
He looked at her. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Would you and the book like to be alone?"  
  
"What? Oh, no! No, I'm fine."  
  
"You're breathing kind of heavy," Anya pointed out. "Are your palms sweaty?"  
  
Xander chuckled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We want you to continue," Dawn said.  
  
Buffy raised a warning finger at Xander. "Is this next part PG-13? 'Cause if it isn't, you'd better think about Dawnie."  
  
"Hey, I've seen things on cable...and on the computer." Dawn smiled. "I'm not as ignorant as you may think."  
  
Buffy frowned. "You saw something on the computer."  
  
Xander looked at Buffy and shook his head. Get off the subject please, he seemed to say silently. He glanced at Anya, who was trying to look invisible.  
  
"Never mind." Buffy smiled. "Read, Xander." She pointed. "Keep it clean."  
  
"I didn't write this," he reminded her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Willow screamed.  
  
She woke up from a deep sleep, found herself in a coffin, and tried desperately to escape. The cover came off, and with renewed air in her lungs, she screamed. Someone had her up on her feet and was shaking her by the shoulders, calling her name.  
  
She opened her eyes. It was Xander!  
  
Xander smiled. "Hey, it's okay, you're--"  
  
Willow slapped him.(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander blinked as if Willow actually had slapped him. He reached his hand up to his face and touched the scars there. Scars Willow had given him on the Bluff. "I didn't see that coming," he said.  
  
Buffy laughed. "You probably deserved it, tough guy."  
  
"Let's find out, Xander," Dawn encouraged.  
  
Xander went back to the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Then, she hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy, Dawn, and Anya cheered and applauded. Xander blushed and hid behind the book. He cleared his throat and tried to read, finally succeeding.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Xander held her to him, responding to the kiss, but also wondering what the hell that slap was for. When he held her at arms length, he was in for another shock. (TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Are we ever gonna get through this chapter?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Xander, why is your face red?"  
  
Anya looked at him. "Are you going to tell us she's naked?"  
  
The girls broke into laughter as Xander tried to keep his composure. As he read, he could picture Willow actually being in his arms and he realized more than anything, he wanted it to be a reality.  
  
He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "No, Willow's not naked."  
  
"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Hey, just never you mind what I'm thinking. I'll keep my thoughts locked safely away in the vault, thank you very much. Now do you want to know what's going on, or what? Are we done here?"  
  
"Read!" they said in unison.  
  
"Alright, but no interruptions." Xander found where he had left off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Xander was stunned to see that Willow was scantily dressed- like Xena- and just looking at her, and being so close to her made it almost impossible to concentrate. He took a deep breath and looked at her face.  
  
"What am I doing here?!" Willow exclaimed. "What, how...Xander, where are we?" She looked around as she kept her hands on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing here or how you got here, Will," he told her. "We came here looking for you. You've been missing for several days." He looked at her with concern. "You don't remember how you got here?"  
  
She frowned and shook her head. "No. I-I don't know how I got here." She looked into his eyes. "Where is here, Xander?"  
  
"There are tunnels beneath Allentown. That's where we are. Look, what is the last thing you remember?"  
  
She paused to think about it. "I-I was at a Computer Science Conference in Boston. I remember feeling sick, and-and I left the Conference hall. I went back to my room and passed out on the floor. At-at least I think I did." She looked at him. "Then I woke up here and..." She looked down at herself. "Uh, where are my clothes, Xander? What's going on?"  
  
"Do you recall seeing anyone at the conference who could be responsible for this? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"  
  
"No." Willow shook her head. "I--Wait! I-I think I did see someone. Rayne. Ethan Rayne."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Xander nodded thoughtfully. "Well, at least this confirms my suspicions. Rayne's behind this whole thing." He paused. "He's managed to involve us into something he's calling the Paradox Game. Unfortunately, we still don't know what it's about and what his ultimate goal is."  
  
"Who's 'we'?"  
  
"Riley's with me. He's around here somewhere, and at the camp outside of Allentown, Giles and Willy are waiting for us to bring you back. Hold on a sec." He grabbed his radio. "Finn. It's Xander. Come in."  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Finn, knock, knock, buddy. Anybody home?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Xander let out a sigh. "Finn, I know there's no interference so just talk to me."  
  
Willow tapped on his shoulder.  
  
He looked at her. She pointed. He slowly turned around and looked. He didn't like what he saw.  
  
"Xander..." Riley's voice finally came over his radio, "you're not going to believe what I found."  
  
"Uh," Xander began, "well, I found Willow."  
  
"Really? That's great! Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah. At least at the moment, we're both just peachy keen."  
  
"What do you mean, 'at the moment'?"  
  
Xander paused. "I found something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found some Allens."  
  
In the doorway, four men stood looking at Xander and Willow. The looks in their eyes was madness.  
  
"The girl belongs to us," one of them said fiercely, "She's being prepared for Ra."  
  
Xander shook his head and leveled his Uzi. "Ra Ra on that idea, pal, 'cause we're about to say 'Ta Ta!' In plain English, that means bye-bye."  
  
They grinned at him.  
  
Xander didn't have any time to wonder why these idiots were grinning. The floor beneath him and Willow suddenly disappeared. It was another trap door. They found themselves falling into a deep, dark pit.(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I really hope he lands on me," Xander said out loud, but he hadn't meant to.  
  
Dawn giggled.  
  
"Xander!" Anya and Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"To break her fall!" he protested. "Get your minds out of the gutter."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) When Riley had lost contact with Xander, he wasn't worried. He would simply use his watch-locator to track him down. The watch-locator was a technological wonder from the Hunters Hardsite. If Xander didn't lose his watch, Riley would be able to find him. Unfortunately, it would take him some time to find Xander and Willow. He hoped it wouldn't be too late.  
  
While Riley was searching for his friends, Xander was slowly regaining consciousness. When he fully came to, he wished he hadn't. He was in a very large, cavernous room. His hands were shackled above his head, his ankles were bound together, and he was hanging above a burning, fiery pit.  
  
This didn't look good at all.  
  
On one side of the pit was a wall. On the other side, he could see about a hundred people dressed in robes with the hoods pulled up over their heads, and they were all kneeling before a raised altar. Upon that altar was Willow. She was lying upon the hard, cold surface; wrists shackled above her head, and ankles shackled.  
  
This was definitely not good.  
  
There were two tall, imposing figures standing on either side of the altar, as if standing guard. They were both huge. One of them looked like Conan, and the other guy was...well, Xander decided to call him Mr. Atlas.  
  
Then he saw another man who was small, short, and losing his hair. This man kept his back toward Xander, his arms were raised to the heavens and he was chanting, or praying to a huge golden statue of the sun high above the altar upon the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Xander shouted. "Little gnome!! Turn around and say something intelligent!"  
  
The man stopped chanting. He turned around and looked at Xander with a wry smile. Actually, Xander was certain he had seen ferrets smile like that.  
  
He stared in genuine surprise. "Principal Snyder!"(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Principal Snyder?" Buffy demanded. "You're kidding me."  
  
Xander turned the book over. "Wait, there's like a notation here on the side." He read it out loud, "'I tried to find the Principal's first name, but my attempts were unsuccessful. So I decided that since he's kind of like a villain anyway, he can call himself Principal Snyder in my story, too. Villains have a thing with names after all.'" Xander shuttered. "God, Jon! Just the thought of being bound before that Nazi little man gives me the willies!"  
  
Buffy put her hand over her mouth and laughed.  
  
Xander shook his head. "That's not funny."  
  
Anya joined in. "Sure it is, Xander."  
  
"No, really, it's not. In fact, it's down right revolting!"  
  
"I want to know what Principal Snyder is going to do..." Dawn hesitated. Then she continued with, "uh, with Xander and Willow. Read, or hand the book over."  
  
Xander read.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(TH) Principal Snyder laughed.  
  
"No," Xander growled angrily. "I refuse to believe you're behind this Paradox Game! You're not smart enough to pull this off."  
  
"I'm not?" The little man smiled. "I do have you and Rosenberg as captives, don't I?"  
  
Xander paused. "You have a point."  
  
"Of course, I do. As for the one behind the Paradox Game?" He paused. "Why should I tell you anything about that? At this point, it doesn't really matter anyway, does it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Snyder revealed a long, sharp knife and he leered down at Willow, lying unconscious on the altar. "For you and your precious girlfriend, it's over. I'm going to sacrifice her and Ra will take her soul." He looked over at Xander. "You'll watch, of course. After which you'll be released from above to drop into the flames of hell below." He shrugged. "As for Riley, well, we'll find him, and we'll take care of him as well."  
  
Xander glared in frustration. "You won't get away with this!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I will." Snyder stood above Willow and he raised the ceremonial knife above his head.  
  
Xander couldn't do a damn thing. Suddenly, he saw a hooded person standing at the edge of the pit, away from the others. The person raised his hood just enough to allow Xander to see his face. Relief flooded through Xander as he saw it was Riley.  
  
Riley mouthed the word, "Laugh."  
  
So Xander did. He bellowed out a laugh of madness, causing the hooded worshippers, and Snyder to stop what they were doing, and look at him. They were unaware of Riley's presence and the Hunter tossed something into the fiery pit.  
  
A thick, dark cloud suddenly rolled up from the pit and completely engulfed Xander. It was impossible to see through it, and Snyder was more than a bit annoyed by this unexpected interruption. He had no idea what caused it, but he so despised Xander and decided he would wait for the smoke to clear. One way or another, Xander would witness the death of his girl.  
  
Five minutes or so later, the smoke finally cleared.  
  
Snyder stared in astonishment.  
  
Xander was gone.(TH)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Awesome!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well," Xander began, "Jonathan Levenson better not hurt Willow in this book, or I'll find him myself and make him eat it."  
  
"Is that the end of the chapter?" Anya asked.  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Let me read the next one."  
  
He handed it to her. "Okay. But no ad-libbing. And no cheating."  
  
"Let's get a refill on our drinks," Dawn said cheerfully.  
  
They all went into the house and took a break.  
  
***************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	4. Renegade

THE HUNTERS  
  
Author: MeB (aka XanWill4Ever)  
  
Email: lenoxfiles@hotmail.com  
  
Spoiler: None. This is after Season 6, and Buffy finds a load of books that  
  
Jonathan had written. A series called the Hunters, and everyone Buffy knew  
  
was in it. Jonathan had seen the movie Stargate, and then he wrote-The  
  
Hunters. Jonathan's story is in-between the (TH).  
  
Pairing: Another mad attempt to keep Xander and Willow together. Even  
  
Jonathan saw it.  
  
Summary: I am bored and my mind has stopped working. So I took some of my  
  
old stories written in 1995 and added characters from Buffy for the list. I  
  
hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Buffy tVS are the property of Joss. The idea  
  
of Stargate is not mine.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Author's Note: NHA may archive. Anyone else is free to do so as well, just  
  
let me know. Thank you.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
"So how do you like being friends with Spike?"  
  
Xander shot a look at Anya. "Let's get clear on something that should be painfully obvious to everyone who knows me.I'm not friends with Spike. I'll never be friends with Spike. For you to even ask a question like that is-"  
  
"Hey," Anya said defensively, raising the book in her hand to show Xander, "I meant about the story. How do you feel about being friends with Spike in the story? I know how you feel. It's all over your face, every time I see you. You have this Xander-hates-Spike-and-Anya face and it seems to be a permanent look these days."  
  
"Yeah, well.yeah, I can admit. I'm a member of the 'I Hate Spike Club', but." Xander stopped and he let out a sigh. "Look, Anya, I don't hate you. Okay."  
  
Anya paused. "You don't? Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Really."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's good to know. And just for the record, I don't hate you either." She looked at him. "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Xander looked at her. "What?"  
  
"How do you feel about being friends with Spike in the story?"  
  
Xander just looked at her.  
  
Dawn and Buffy returned to the porch with a tray of drinks and sandwiches. They set the trays within easy reach and gathered around for Anya to read the next chapter in Jonathan Levenson's "The Hunters."  
  
"So read on, girl," Dawn said enthusiastically.  
  
Anya nodded. "I will, but I have to warn you, this is a little different."  
  
"You've already read it?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Well, I have to get into the story in order to read it effectively. A good reader must know the characters well because then feelings can be put into it. I want to make you feel like you're there."  
  
"You're reading a chapter, Anya, not auditioning for a part in a play."  
  
"Or a movie," Dawn added.  
  
"And what do you mean, different?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well," Anya began, "it seems that in this chapter, Spike is having what is known as the 'flashback syndrome', so that while he is really in Allentown, he's recalling another time when Xander confided his suspicions about Jon Levon."  
  
"Oooh, a chapter about me," Xander said with a grin.  
  
"And Spike."  
  
"I'm really gonna have to talk to Jonathan about this if we ever meet again."  
  
"Well, in this flashback-"  
  
"Anya, just read!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. Relax. I'm reading." Anya opened the book and found her place in it. Then, she began to read.  
  
___________________  
  
(TH) Chapter Four-Renegade  
  
Giles, Willy, and Angel were in serious trouble. Captured by the Justice Department, they were on their way to a secret base where they would be heavily interrogated. Spike had witnessed their capture. To avoid capture himself, he had remained hidden from view. He was outgunned and outnumbered, and if he was also captured, then all would be lost. He looked for an opportunity to act as he wondered what had become of Jon Levon.  
  
From his place of cover, he saw his fellow Hunters placed inside the armored van like hardened criminals, and he realized that time was running out. He had to stop that van. As he worked out a plan in his mind, something else came to him.A memory.  
  
A memory from years ago when Levon had first joined the Hunters. Spike remembered a conversation he had with Xander concerning the loyalty of Jon Levon. (TH)  
  
_________________  
  
"Okay, so here's what I was talking about," Anya began, attempting to fully explain the concept of a flashback. "Spike is still there in Allentown, but now the story goes into his past where-"  
  
Anya!" Xander, Dawn, and Buffy exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"We know what a flashback is," Buffy told her. "Are you going to stop to explain every detail you read? Or are we going to get to the end of the chapter today?"  
  
"I'm trying to set the mood," Anya explained.  
  
"The mood is set, but you're disrupting it."  
  
Xander shook his head. "Just read the story, An. Forget the theatrics."  
  
Anya pouted. "The theatrics are the best part."  
  
He grinned. "Just read."  
  
Anya sighed. "Okay." She resumed where she left off.  
  
__________________  
  
(TH)"I don't trust him," Xander declared angrily as he punched the heavy- weight bag, which Spike held in place. "Not since I saw his file." Xander punched the bag again. "And not since I first laid eyes on him."  
  
The two men were in the gym at the Hunters Hardsite. In the earlier years, the Hardsite was located in Vermont.  
  
Spike grinned at his friend.(TH)  
  
___________________  
  
Xander shook his head. "I've got to have a long serious talk with Jonathan about that."  
  
Dawn shushed him.  
  
"Do you want me to read?" Anya asked as she looked at Xander. "Or are you gonna bitch and moan every time I read about you and Spike being friends?"  
  
Xander held up his hands. "Sorry."  
  
Anya looked at the book, and then she pretended to read. "Spike and Xander were such good friends that no one ever truly suspected what went on with them behind closed doors."  
  
"Excuse me?" Xander demanded sharply.  
  
Buffy grinned at Dawn. "Something's cooking now." Then, she frowned. "Hey, wait.Anya, is that really in there, 'cause if it is, don't read it in front of Dawn."  
  
Dawn looked at Anya eagerly. "Anya.Read!"  
  
Anya tried to hide her mischievous smile. "No one knew what they were truly like. No one would have believed it to be so, but it was. Their friendship went deeper than any ocean. It was a love that couldn't be broken, consummated by-"  
  
"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOU'RE MAKING THIS BLOODY CHIP IN MY HEAD THROB LIKE BLOODY HELL!!"  
  
Anya looked at Xander. Xander looked at Anya. Buffy and Dawn looked at them, and then at each other.  
  
"Who the hell said that?" Xander wanted to know. "'Cause that sounded like Spike." He pointed at Anya. "And you STOP reading like that!"  
  
The sun had gone down some time ago and Spike had climbed silently on top of the porch roof to listen in on the story reading. He was getting into the story in spite of all the voices in his head, but this drivel Anya was reading at the present was too much for him. He came off the rooftop and looked at the gang.  
  
His eyes went to Anya. "That's.that's not really in there.about me and the- the soldier boy, is it?"  
  
Xander sighed. "Stop calling me 'boy'!"  
  
Anya laughed. "No. It's not. I just like yanking the 'boy's' chain."  
  
Xander shot her a look.  
  
"Well, then, can I listen in with you?" Spike looked like a kid who wanted to join in on the activities with the other kids. "I promise to behave, and-and we won't bother anyone."  
  
"We?" Dawn inquired.  
  
Buffy looked at her. "He has his soul back, remember? Now he's never alone.which could really be a drag I suppose. But, he was willing to take on that worm thingie.which could have been avoided altogether if Anya hadn't turned the guy into a worm."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes.  
  
Buffy waved Spike over. "C'mon, Spike. This chapter is about you anyway."  
  
Spike joined them. They all filled him in on the previous chapters, and even Xander helped him catch up.  
  
Then, Anya continued.  
  
_________________  
  
(TH)Spike grinned at his friend. (Spike and Xander glanced at each other as Anya read.) "C'mon, Xander," he joked. "You're really upset with him because he made a pass at Willow."  
  
Xander punched the bag so hard that it took Spike by surprise. He nearly stumbled. He looked at Xander and was even more surprised by the anger in the man's eyes.  
  
Xander looked at him. "I'm telling you, Spike. This isn't about Willow. But you're right. I don't want the son-of-a-bitch near her. I don't trust him. There's something wrong with his file to begin with. Some things about him just don't add up.as if there's something in his past that he wants to keep covered."  
  
Spike paused. "Like what?"  
  
"There's nothing in the files about a wife, for example. No mention of him being married at all."  
  
Spike chuckled. "And that surprises you?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, it does. It does surprise me, because I've run into a few friends who were stationed at Panama at the same time he was. You know what they told me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They say that Levon married his wife in Panama. They also told me he was married to her for over a year, but then, one day, the wife disappears. A week later, Levon goes on trial. The trial lasted a few months, and whatever charges there were against him were abruptly dismissed."  
  
Spike frowned. "What were the charges about? Did they think he had something to do with the disappearance of his wife?"  
  
"No. The trial wasn't even about his wife."  
  
"Then.what the hell was it about?"  
  
Xander looked at him. "Jon Levon was on trial for aiding an international spy."  
  
From that point on, Spike disliked Levon immensely.  
  
Xander had asked him not to discuss their conversation with anyone, and Spike had agreed. To that day, Spike hadn't breathed a word of it. He looked up to Xander. No, he didn't worship the ground he walked on, ("That's a bloody relief," Spike said under his breath as Anya continued to read. Xander shot him a look.) but Spike was grateful to Xander because the man had helped him when no one else would.  
  
Before Spike had become a Hunter, he had been a wrestler trying to make it in the professional league. Unfortunately, he was framed for a murder he didn't commit and his career had been forced to a halt. Xander had been there, however, and he had helped clear Spike's name, but it had been too late to salvage his career. Xander had then offered Spike the opportunity to become a Hunter. (TH)  
  
__________________  
  
"I was a wrestler," Spike said proudly. Then, he looked up at someone only he could see and pouted. "I was, too! Didn't you just hear what Anya read?"  
  
Dawn, Buffy, Anya, and Xander looked to where Spike was looking, but there was no one there.  
  
"I was a great wrestler, you know.I was going places, I was."  
  
"Spike, you'll be going somewhere if you don't shut up," Xander promised.  
  
Spike looked at him. "Oh. Sorry." He glared at empty space threateningly and waved a warning finger.  
  
Anya continued to read.  
  
__________________  
  
(TH) Spike had taken a little "leave" time with Devon "Ace" MacLeish. They both enjoyed wrestling, so they had gone to the city to watch it live. When they had returned to the Hardsite, they had found nothing but trouble. The Hardsite had been put on a Full Alert status. They had been rushed to the briefing room without any explanation as to what the alert was all about.  
  
There they waited.  
  
A Full Alert was only used during an emergency. As far as Spike knew, only two events would cause such an alert. One was Armageddon-End Of The World. The second was invasion. He had never thought there would be a third event.  
  
Renegade!  
  
They weren't in the room longer than two minutes when the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Jon Levon stormed in and he wore a smug expression that Spike wanted to rip off his face.  
  
Was that son-of-a-bitch gloating? Spike wondered. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he wanted to know.  
  
"What's going on?" Levon replied, almost bouncing on his feet in triumph. "Haven't you heard? We're going hunting!"  
  
Shiva glared at him. "What's with the Full Alert, Levon? Quit playing bloody games and just tell us what's happening!"  
  
"We're hunting for a wolf that's left the pack. And guess what? Our orders are to 'shoot to kill' and I sincerely hope I get him in my sights first 'cause I've been waiting for this day since I got here!"  
  
Devon snorted. "Yeah? Well, who are we hunting?"  
  
Levon raised his hands and laughed. "Xander! We're hunting Xander!"  
  
"What? Did I just hear you right?"  
  
"You heard me." Levon was looking at Spike. "So what do you think of your hero now, Spikey. He's been classified as a Renegade and we have been ordered to go after him." He took a step closer and lowered his voice. "But, well.you see, the thing you have to know is this. Our orders are very, very clear. We're not to bring him in alive. We're to terminate him with extreme prejudice." He grinned. "Now that's heavy, isn't it?"  
  
"I know something heavier," Spike growled.  
  
Levon chuckled. "Oh, yeah? What could possibly be heavier than that?"  
  
"This." Spike drove his fist into Levon's face.  
  
Spike was so furious that it took three men to pull him off from Levon. Devon, Willy, and Fritz were the three who had struggled to pull Spike away from Levon. As they pulled him away, Levon recovered from the attack and he prepared to launch his own attack, but before he could make a move he soon discovered two people who were standing in his way.  
  
Rupert Giles, and Willow Rosenberg.  
  
"You will cease this at once!" Giles roared in anger. "Both of you! Don't make this any harder than it already is!"  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
Spike was the first to break that silence. "What's going on, Chief? What the bloody hell is this malarkey about Xander turning renegade on us?"  
  
Giles let out a weary sigh. "S-sit down, Spike. This isn't easy.for any of us."  
  
"No. No, I don't want to sit down until I get a straight answer." He looked at the only person in the room who would give him that answer.  
  
Willow.  
  
She hesitated. "Well.Spike, Xander was enjoying his vacation in Florida, at-"  
  
"I know," Spike snapped. "He went to a wedding. He was the best man."  
  
"Well, yes. There was something else going on at the same time the wedding took place. A man named Costanzo-a high ranking member of the Columbian Cartel-escaped from custody. Xander's friend was the man whom had captured Costanzo, so when he escaped."  
  
"He went after Xander's friend and killed him."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. The Cartel killed him, and his new bride."  
  
Spike stared at her. Then, he turned to Giles. "Wait a damned minute here. I see what's happening! Xander is going after the bloody Cartel, isn't he? He's going after this Costanzo!"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"Shouldn't we be helping him?"  
  
Giles frowned and let out another weary sigh. "Spike, it-it's not that simple. Xander is out of control. He's turned Miami in-into his own personal killing ground. Do you have any idea what the body count is now?"  
  
Spike stared. "There's a body count?" (TH)  
  
_______________  
  
At the same time Anya read what the character said, Spike said at the same time, "There's a body count?"  
  
Xander grinned. "Hey, I'm finally getting to kick some ass."  
  
"You can do that?" Spike asked seriously. "Aren't you just a janitor?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm a contractor with a crew, and that makes me a foreman. A damned good one, too, let me clue you."  
  
"He is," Buffy confirmed. "But shut up you two. I want to know about this body count."  
  
Anya read.  
  
_______________  
  
(TH) Spike stared. "There's a body count?"  
  
"Fifty-eight," Giles told him.  
  
Spike's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What?"  
  
"That's right. Fifty-eight. About eleven of them were important members of the Cartel. The-the rest were just thugs." He shrugged. "Okay. So it's true that Xander has single handedly taken out a lot of-of trash, but I received a phone call from the President who told me that ten years of undercover work and intelligence on the part of the Justice Department have just gone up in smoke. Un-unfortunately, we cannot allow Xander to continue and we have been ordered to stop him. Period."  
  
Spike shook his head. "By terminating him?"  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
"The only way?! We can--!!"  
  
"We can what?!" Giles snapped angrily. "Talk to him? Everyone in this room knows he won't listen!" He paused, trying to reign in his anger. "You, Jon, and Fritz will be flown to Miami. Devon will fly you there, and Willy will go to coordinate the mission and make certain you carry out your orders. Is that clear to all of you?"  
  
Everyone nodded, except for Spike and Willow.  
  
"Then, enough talk," Giles snapped. "Get out there and get it done. And make it fast." With that, Giles abruptly turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
Devon broke the uncomfortable silence that followed. "I, uh, I'll go warm up the chopper."  
  
"I'll, uh." Fritz cleared his throat, "go with you."  
  
They rushed out of the room.  
  
Willow and Spike looked at each other.  
  
Willy noticed the look and he turned to Levon. "Let's go, tough guy."  
  
Levon nodded. "I'll be along in a minute, Crazy Man."  
  
Willy glared menacingly at Levon, and in a soft tone that spoke volumes, he said, "You'll be along now or you'll be carried out."  
  
Levon looked at him. Without another word, he left the room, and Willy followed behind.  
  
When Spike and Willow were alone, Spike shook his head. "I won't kill him, Red. You have to know that."  
  
Willow nodded as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I-I know, Spike," she said softly.  
  
He frowned. "Well, damn it! Where the bloody hell is Riley?"  
  
"He's already in Miami with Angel, Jesse, and Oz."  
  
Spike shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable! That's nearly all of us, Red. This really is big, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He frowned. "Willow.I can't believe that Riley would follow those orders and kill his best friend. I don't believe Jesse would do it either."  
  
Willow didn't say anything.  
  
Spike hesitated. "Red, you don't think they'll do it, do you?"  
  
She let out a sigh and shook her head. "I-I really don't know, Spike. I only know that if Riley does, I'll hate him for the rest of my life."  
  
Spike paused in thought. Finally, in frustration, he exclaimed, "This is insane! No one is going to kill Xander! Riley wouldn't do it! The only bastard who wants Xander dead is Levon, and I swear to you, I'll kill him first before he gets to Xander."  
  
"Just be careful, Spike."  
  
"I will." Spike headed for the door with determination in his stride.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
In the doorway, he stopped, turned to look at her and waited.  
  
Willow crossed her arms in front of her and pursed her lips as tears formed in her eyes. "If you can find a way.if it's at all possible.please, bring him back to me?"  
  
Spike didn't even hesitate. "Red, you can count on it." He turned and left the room. As he headed for the chopper, he vowed that if a Hunter had to die before this was over, it wouldn't be Xander Harris.  
  
It would be Jon Levon.(TH)  
  
____________________  
  
Anya sniffed. "Oh, my.I need a break."  
  
Buffy wiped at her tears. "Me, too."  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said, trying to keep her own tears hidden. "Let's get us some snacks or something."  
  
The three girls got up and disappeared into the house, leaving Xander and Spike on the porch. They glanced at each other.  
  
"What was that all about?" Xander asked innocently.  
  
Spike snorted. "Beats me. Girls can be so sensitive, you know?"  
  
Xander nodded. "I know."  
  
Silence passed between them.  
  
"I mean, it's just a story, right?"  
  
Xander agreed. "Yeah. That's all it is."  
  
More silence.  
  
Spike looked away and sniffed. "It is deep, though, isn't it?"  
  
Xander sighed. "Oh, boy."  
  
Spike put his head in his hands and cried. "It's poetic, really. In a way, it's like its own form of poetry. Every poem tells a story, you know, and this isn't any different, except.except there's no rhyming to it, you know? But for Jonathan Levenson to write this, he was writing from his heart, and maybe this is how he saw all of us."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Maybe." He wondered if Spike was going to start losing it.  
  
The girls came back with snacks and drinks, and after everyone got resettled, Anya picked up the book, found her place, and began to read.  
  
__________________  
  
(TH)Some time later, they were in Miami. Spike was stuck with Levon, but at least he could keep an eye on him. It also helped to know that Willy was also teamed up with them. They were supposed to meet with Riley at a Marina, and they were all right on time. Riley was also accompanied by another member of the Hunters who was their top security specialist. His name was Jesse McNally.  
  
Riley looked angry. "We've got to move fast," he said before anyone offered a greeting. "Xander's been spotted in this area. We think he's in the Bay. That's where Angel and Oz are, cruising the area in a speed boat. I've got a couple of boats reserved for us at the end of the dock, so let's go and get this over with."  
  
They followed him.  
  
"What makes you think he's in the Bay?" Willy inquired as they headed for their boats.  
  
Jesse snorted. "A trail of bodies, for one. Plus, there's a yacht out there called the Diamond Princess. Guess who owns it?"  
  
"Costanzo," Spike muttered with a curse.  
  
"Ten-to-one it's Xander's target."  
  
Levon chuckled. "Xander really has lost it, hasn't he? The son-of-a-bitch finally cracked."  
  
Riley stopped in his tracks, turned around, and brought his face dangerously close to Levon's own. "Do you have a problem?"  
  
Levon swallowed nervously. "Uh, no. No problem."  
  
"Well, I think you're wrong, because if I hear any more comments like that from you again, I'll become the last problem you'll ever face. Do you understand me?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"Make damned sure you do." He turned to Willy. "Crazy Man, you're with me. Jesse, take the other boat with Spike and Levon. Bring them up to speed on what's been happening here." He let out a sigh. "Now let's go find Xander before he sinks Miami Bay."  
  
Riley and Willy climbed into one speed boat, and Jesse, Spike, and Levon climbed into the second one. Jesse fired her up and he followed Riley and Willy out onto the Bay.  
  
"Where's this Diamond Princess?" Spike wanted to know as he scanned the other surrounding boats with binoculars. "Is it a big yacht?"  
  
"She's big enough." Jesse pointed at a yacht that was further out and away from other boats. "That is Costanzo's baby."  
  
"Is he on it?"  
  
Jesse shrugged. "We think so, but we're not a hundred percent sure."  
  
Levon pointed at three speed boats that appeared to be moving away from the yacht and toward a fourth speed boat. "Hey, look at that. Those three are moving in toward that one, but it's just sitting there."  
  
"Those four boats also belong to Costanzo. They're securing the Princess." Jesse paused. "Probably going to have a conference. The Cartel is extremely anxious to catch Xander, but no one knows where he is.or if he's even really in the area."  
  
Spike glanced at him. "Do you think Xander is here?" He got his answer, but it wasn't from Jesse. The answer came from the explosion that ripped the Diamond Princess to pieces.  
  
Spike reasoned out in his mind what must have happened. The four speed boats that had been around the Diamond Princess had been lured away from the yacht. One of them had been somehow taken by Xander during the night, and he somehow boarded the yacht, planted his explosives, and left the scene. But he didn't leave the area altogether. He waited until the sun rose high in the sky and Spike knew what the man had done next. Xander had used the radio on the acquired speed boat to call the security force on the yacht. He taunted them, called them out to play, and waited. When all three speed boats were heading in his direction, that's when he triggered the detonator.  
  
Spike watched as one of the speed boats close to the explosion was suddenly engulfed in flames. The other two poured on the speed and headed for Xander's boat.  
  
Suddenly, the remaining two speed boats simultaneously exploded. Xander had apparently placed explosives on them, too, leaving him free and clear from Costanzo's men. However, he wasn't clear from the Hunters.  
  
Jesse's radio crackled for attention. Riley's voice then made an announcement. "All units, close in on Renegade. Don't let him escape!"  
  
Spike looked at Levon. The man had pulled out a .444 Marlin rifle from out of Jesse's gear, and he was preparing to use it with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Jesse gunned the boat forward. Spike glanced to one side where he saw Angel and Oz in their speeder, slapping the waves and coming very close to other boaters in their haste. There wasn't any reason for concern, however, for Angel could handle any vehicle with incredible ease, whether it were a car, boat, or plane.  
  
On the other side of them were Riley and Willy.  
  
Everyone was tense. This mission was not an easy one.  
  
Spike looked up and he saw a chopper. Somehow, he had an idea that the chopper belonged to the Justice Department. He turned his head and looked straight at what was ahead of them.  
  
There was Xander.  
  
He was at a good distance from them, but they were gaining on him. Levon grinned as he leveled the Marlin, looking through its scope. As his finger tightened on the trigger, Spike turned to face him. The son-of-a-bitch is really going to fire! Spike thought. Just as Levon fired, Spike swung his arm and forced the rifle to level toward the sky.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Levon shoved at him. "What the hell are you doing?! I had a perfect shot!"  
  
Spike wanted to kill him.  
  
"Not here!" Jesse shouted. "You idiot! You could hit someone else, Levon! Wait until we run him aground."  
  
Levon glared at him. "I can make the shot, Jesse."  
  
"Wait! I'll get closer." Jesse gunned the boat and coaxed more speed from it.  
  
Levon prepared to take another shot.  
  
"Just wait!" Jesse shouted.  
  
But Levon didn't wait. He aimed, and fired.  
  
BOOM!  
  
A direct hit. (TH)  
  
__________________  
  
"Okay, now.now that's not right," Xander said hoarsely. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He had been trying hard not to let it happen, but it was becoming a losing battle.  
  
Dawn didn't understand why he was getting all choked up. "Hey, I'm sure you survive, Xander. You're a carpenter, after all." She smiled, but her smile disappeared when she saw Xander bury his face in his hands. She looked concerned. "Xander?"  
  
"C'mon, Xander," Anya said, as she rolled her eyes. She didn't know why he was sentimental suddenly either. "It's a story."  
  
Spike didn't say a word. He watched, but he made no moves.  
  
Buffy was the only one who understood what was happening. She got up, moved toward him, and put her arms around him. "Hey," she said softly, "it's okay."  
  
Xander wiped at his face, took a deep breath, and looked at her. "Yeah. I know. It's just." He took a deep breath. "It's Jesse, my bud."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think of him a lot, you know, about what he would have been like if he were with us today." Xander paused. "I guess it never occurred to me that Jonathan wondered, too, otherwise why would he have put Jesse into his story."  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Do you want to stop?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks, Buffy, but I'm good. I want to hear more about Jesse." He winked at her to show that he was okay. "I just had a moment, so let's see what happens."  
  
She hugged him. "Okay."  
  
He returned the hug.  
  
Xander looked at Anya, who was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm such an insensitive bitch," she said.  
  
He paused. "Maybe, but why are you staring at me." He smiled to show that he was joking.  
  
"You told me about Jesse and.and, well, I should have realized that's why you got all soaking wet in your face." She pouted. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Anya."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't think I was insensitive?"  
  
"No."  
  
She paused. "Okay. Well.then, I'll continue with the story." She brought the book up and began to read.  
  
_____________________  
  
(TH) It was the engine. One bullet from the Marlin struck it and it began to sputter. Xander had no choice. In spite of how fast he was going, he turned his boat and headed directly for shore.  
  
From Jesse's boat, Spike stared in astonishment. He saw Xander's boat as it struck land and kept right on going. It went right up the beach where people scattered for safety and it disappeared into an alley between a bait & boat shop and a restaurant.  
  
The Hunters began to slow their boats down.  
  
Jesse, however, decided not to. He kept on the speed, heading for shore in the same way Xander had done.  
  
Levon stared at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jesse didn't answer because they hit the beach and went right into the same alley. They didn't stop until they crashed into the back of Xander's boat.  
  
Shaking his head to clear away the cobwebs, Spike looked around. Jesse was trying to extract himself from the wreckage, but he appeared to be unscathed. Levon, however, was chasing Xander out of the alley and into a parking lot. Spike saw Levon stop running so he could aim at Xander's back with his 9m Berretta.  
  
"No!" Spike shouted.  
  
Spike ran and just as Levon pulled the trigger, Spike struck him like a runaway train, bringing him hard to the pavement.  
  
Spike had saved Xander's life that day.  
  
Costanzo had been on the yacht and Xander had accomplished his mission. The truth behind the matter was that Xander had been following Giles' orders all along. It had been a secret mission and with the Renegade labeled on him, Xander was able to act completely on his own.  
  
In spite of it all, Spike would never forget that day years ago.  
  
He and Levon had been enemies ever since then.  
  
Levon had proved he would not hesitate to kill Xander. What about the other Hunters? Would Levon jump at the chance to kill Willy? Or Riley? Or Giles? Or-God forbid-would he dare to bring harm to Willow?  
  
The bottom line was this-Could Jon Levon even be trusted?  
  
Xander didn't believe so, and neither did Spike.  
  
Spike remembered all that. He watched the armored van with his friends locked inside leaving the encampment that surrounded Allentown. He saw Warren Meers, Andrew Loser, and Parker Abrams walking toward their tent. They were slapping each other on the back and laughing like friggin' idiots.  
  
Was Levon helping them? he wondered.  
  
Many questions were running through his mind, but he knew what he had to do. Spike had to stop that van at all costs. He also knew he couldn't rely on Jon Levon and that made it clear to him that he was completely on his own. (TH)  
  
_____________________  
  
Anya closed the book. "This ends the chapter. The next chapter, we face the wrath of Snyder as Riley races against time to save Xander and Willow from being sacrificed to Ra."  
  
"Ra?" Spike inquired. "I met him once. Not a lovely chap, not nice at all."  
  
"Do you want to read the next chapter, Spike?" Anya asked.  
  
Spike looked up at her, startled. "Me? You want me to read?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Okay." He took the book. "Mum used to read to me, she did. We'd have milk and cookies and she would read to us."  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Do you want milk and cookies, Spike?"  
  
"Okay. Sprinkles are pretty and they taste good, too." He held the book and sat down. He closed his eyes, forcibly stilled the voices in his head, and then sighed with relief. He opened his eyes. "All right, children. Gather around and I'll read you a tale. Are we ready? Good, then. Not a peep as we begin the next chapter." 


	5. The Wrath of Ra

This does have some spoiler from the first few eppy's of the new season. Takes place after "Same Time, Same Place."  
  
THE HUNTERS  
  
Author: MeB (aka XanWill4Ever)  
  
Email: lenoxfiles@hotmail.com  
  
Spoiler: None. This is after Season 6, and Buffy finds a load of books that Jonathan had written. A series called the Hunters, and everyone Buffy knew was in it. Jonathan had seen the movie Stargate, and then he wrote- The Hunters. Jonathan's story is in-between the (TH).  
  
Pairing: Another mad attempt to keep Xander and Willow together. Even Jonathan saw it.  
  
Summary: I am bored and my mind has stopped working. So I took some of my old stories written in 1995 and added characters from Buffy for the list. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Buffy tVS are the property of Joss. The idea of Stargate is not mine.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Author's Note: NHA may archive. Anyone else is free to do so as well, just let me know. Thank you.  
  
PLEASE NOTE-This chapter has some "heavy breathing" scenes, but I don't believe it is anything that hasn't been on the show before. Just warning you ahead of time.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwx  
  
PART FIVE  
  
The reading of the Hunters had to be put off because, well, Anya was up to her old tricks. While she had read the last chapter, she neglected to mention something about turning a man into a big bad worm. The story reading would be picked up where they left off, and Buffy promised to let Spike read the next chapter. He went on mumbling about his love for reading in front of a group. His mother used to read to him, he recalled, and so he wanted to pass that on to others that reading was very very good, yes, it was.  
  
Upon Willow's return, well, that was another story. Things happened, she couldn't see any of her friends-except Anya-and they couldn't see her. That really made everyone on edge because suspicions were cast until the truth came out. Willow realized how important her friends were to her because she almost died without them. Being all alone is a horrible thing.  
  
She rested on her bed in her room and watched Xander as he read to her the four chapters of Jonathan Levenson's "The Hunters". He wanted to get her up to speed on it so that she could also join in on the reading of chapter five later in the evening. Willow smiled when Xander read the part about the two of them kissing. She watched Xander closely. He raised the book a little so she couldn't see his face, but she could tell what he was doing.  
  
"You're blushing, Mr. Harris," she said with her Willow half-smile.  
  
He looked at her over the book. "Am not."  
  
"Am, too, you are."  
  
"That's funny. You sound like Yoda, but don't look like him."  
  
"Well, that's always good to know, but are you saying I have a croak in my voice, mister?"  
  
He grinned wryly. "Okay, so you don't sound like Yoda, exactly."  
  
"You're just trying to avoid the fact that you were blushing."  
  
"I wasn't.Not really."  
  
She reached for his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Okay. You weren't. Even though you were." She looked at him. "Kind of neat, though, isn't it? I mean, the way Jonathan must have thought of us. 'Cause if he didn't like us, wouldn't he have written about us in a bad way?"  
  
Xander regarded her. "Yeah, I guess he would have." He paused. "Makes me wonder why he did hook up with.you know."  
  
She nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Yeah. I-I just sometimes can't get, you know, the whole thing I did out of my head. I guess it'll always be there to haunt me."  
  
"We'll help you get through it." Xander referred to himself, Buffy, and the others.  
  
She nodded. "I know." She sighed. "But for a while there, you all thought I had gone bad again 'cause, well, that skin-eating demon."  
  
Xander shook his head. "I didn't, Will."  
  
She looked at him. She had told Buffy the other day that she understood if Buffy felt like she was up to her old tricks, 'cause after all, Willow herself had wondered if she had committed the act unknowingly. She even told Buffy that Xander had believed it was her, if only for a few moments or so.  
  
Now she looked into his eyes and saw the truth. Not for a second had he believed it was her.  
  
She was astounded. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Really."  
  
"Xander.how could you not think it was me? I mean, I thought it was me for a while there. Buffy did, too, and Anya."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Buffy's the Slayer, Will. I think that sometimes, she has to think like that, and that's okay. I just knew in my heart it wasn't you. You've been through so much, and Giles told us of the progress you've made."  
  
"But it could have been me."  
  
"It wasn't. I've got faith in you, Will."  
  
She smiled wryly. "How did I ever get to have such a friend like you?" She was getting misty.  
  
Xander leaned toward her and gave her a hug. "I ask myself that about you every day."  
  
After the hug, Xander composed himself and finished the fourth chapter for Willow. Later that evening, they met with Anya, Buffy, Dawn, and Spike in the living room and Spike was ready to read the next chapter. He stood in front of the fireplace, held the book before him, and he said, "Chapter Five.The Wrath Of Ra."  
  
"The wrath of who?" Dawn inquired.  
  
Spike looked at her. "Sssshhhh." He put his fingers to his lips. "There is to be no talking."  
  
The others looked up at him and he seemed to be waiting for them to get situated. When he was satisfied, he cleared his throat and began to read.  
  
_________  
  
(TH) Chapter Five: The Wrath of Ra  
  
Xander Harris was gone.  
  
But how was that possible? In a rage, Principal Snyder threw his hands up above his head and screamed in fury. Then he remembered he still had Willow lying helpless and shackled to the altar. She was struggling in vain to get free, but there was no escape for her. She suddenly stopped her struggles as she saw Snyder advancing toward her with his ritualistic knife raised to strike.  
  
At that moment, Riley decided to throw off his cloak.  
  
About a hundred Ra cultists-and Allen's-blocked his path to Snyder and Willow, but he intended to use his Uzi to clear a path. He opened fire.  
  
Snyder whipped his head around and saw his people falling. That really did it. He raised the knife directly over Willow's heart.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Snyder began to bring the knife down.until a hand caught him by the wrist and stopped him. Snyder looked at the hand with a puzzled expression on his face. Then his eyes traced the arm attached to the hand, and then he looked at the face of the hand's owner.  
  
It was Xander.  
  
Xander looked at Snyder, smiled grimly, and shook his head. "I don't think so." (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Willow sighed, put her hands under her chin, and gazed at Xander, playing the part. "My hero."  
  
Xander grinned. "Shucks, ma'am. Tweren't nothing.'"  
  
Spike gave them the look.  
  
Xander and Willow decided to behave.  
  
Spike continued.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Xander sent his fist on a direct collision course with Snyder's face. The blow struck hard. Snyder's eyes crossed, he groaned, and fell backward.  
  
Xander began to free Willow. He got one wrist loose when he was grabbed from behind and thrown clear from the altar. A wall stopped his flight and after he crashed into it, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Xander!" Willow shouted. "Look out!"  
  
Xander got to his feet and shook his head to clear away the cobwebs. He looked toward the altar and saw two robed figures advancing toward him. Both figures were very tall. One of them decided to toss off the robe he wore only to reveal muscles that were bigger than his head. In fact, the guy looked like Conan, the Barbarian. The other guy took off his robe, too, and he looked like Mr. Atlas himself.  
  
"Just friggin' peachy," Xander muttered as the two behemoths reached for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Riley was in a bit of a jam himself on the other side of the cavern. He didn't know how many cultists he killed, but he was aware that the floor was littered with bodies. The cultists, he soon discovered, were dangerous fanatics. Not a single one of them made any attempt to escape when he had opened fire upon them. They just did the opposite. They had rushed at toward him, snarling like vicious animals, and he kept right on firing his Uzi until.  
  
Click.  
  
He froze.  
  
The advancing enemy froze.  
  
Riley swallowed. He looked at the thirty or more survivors who glared at him with hatred in their eyes, wanting nothing more than to tear him limb from limb. However, no one moved. The very air was charged with so much tension, any spark would set off an explosion. It was a stand-off.  
  
Riley held up a finger, indicating that the angry cultists should wait before they charged him. He looked at his weapon and discovered that the damned thing had jammed. He tried to fix that.  
  
The angry mob stepped toward him.  
  
"Uh, I crashed a party, didn't I?" he asked them as he took a step backward.  
  
They didn't answer him.  
  
"Guess the party's over."  
  
Riley threw the useless weapon at them, turned around, and he ran. The Allen's ran after him, roaring out in anger. Riley jumped up on a rock and leaped for the bumpy surface of the rock wall. He grabbed a hold of whatever he could and climbed up the wall toward an opening above him.  
  
The cultists came after him.  
  
Riley managed to climb at least twenty feet up when he noticed it was getting suddenly hot. He looked down and realized to his dismay that he had been climbing at an angle in his attempt to reach the opening above. He was directly over the burning, fiery pit. So were the Allen's who were climbing toward him.and climbing fast. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
"Oh, I can't take this," Anya declared. "When are the hero's going to get a break!"  
  
Spike looked at her.  
  
"Well, come on! Xander and Willow are having trouble with Conan and Mr. Atlas, and thirty or more pissed off cultists are after Riley to throw him into the pit! It's not fair!"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "They'll make it, Anya. Besides, it's just a story."  
  
"Which I'd like to read without interruption," Spike pointed out to them impatiently. "Would any of you like to be gagged?"  
  
No one answered him.  
  
Spike held up the book and continued to read.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Xander roared out a war-cry and charged the two giants. He rammed his head into one of them and forced the man to fall back into his friend. All three men crashed to the floor. Xander, however, quickly rolled to his feet and he snap-kicked one of the goons in the face.  
  
The other one-Conan-got to his feet and he charged Xander with a rebel yell. He collided into Xander and slammed him into the wall. He began to rain blows on the Hunter, intending to kill him once and for all.  
  
Mr. Atlas slowly got to his feet, and he was angry. He began to advance toward Conan and Xander.  
  
Xander was in a great deal of trouble, but so wasn't Willow. With her free hand, Willow frantically tried to unclasp the manacle on her left wrist. The damned thing was stuck! She pried at it, clawed at it, but it was no good. The thing wouldn't let her free.  
  
Willow began to curse at it in frustration. Suddenly, a shadow crossed over her and she turned her head. She looked up and there was Snyder, grinning at her like a mad, little demon. He must have been standing on something to look tall, she thought to herself.  
  
"Having a little trouble, are we?" Snyder asked innocently.  
  
Furiously, she attempted to give the clasp one final, desperate yank. Unfortunately, she didn't have any more time. Within seconds, Snyder grabbed her free hand and slammed her back down onto the altar. He laughed as he re-clasped the manacle to her right wrist. Once again, Willow was shackled to the altar.  
  
"Let me GO!" Willow shouted at him.  
  
Snyder raised his knife high above her and laughed. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Anya let out a sigh of frustration. Dawn was also getting anxious, and she wanted to say something. When she saw Spike looking at her, she decided not to say anything at all.  
  
Spike resumed reading.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Riley just about reached the opening above him when something grabbed his foot. He looked down. One of the damned Allen's had a grip on his ankle and was trying to pull him down. Another cultist was fast approaching him from the right, and another Allen was right behind that one. Below them were several others as they made their way up the wall.  
  
They were all coming after him.  
  
"Don't I feel so damned special," Riley said under his breath.  
  
At least twenty other Allen's stood at the edge of the pit, cheering their comrades on. Riley snarled with disgust. He gripped the ledge above him and remembering something similar from a Star Trek movie, he began to kick the guy below him in the face.  
  
"I-" kick "-have had-" kick "-enough-" kick "-of YOU!"  
  
The man below him released his grip and he fell. His fall knocked two others off from the wall, and three cultists fell into the fiery pit below.  
  
The man on Riley's right grabbed for his shoulder. That was a big mistake because Riley was just pissed off now. Riley looked right into the man's face, and then he head-butted him full in the face. There was a snapping sound as the man's nose broke. He grabbed at his nose and lost his balance. He fell to his death.  
  
Riley looked down and saw several others climbing toward him, but at least he had more distance now. He pulled himself up over the ledge and into the opening. Then he turned himself around and looked down from the safety of the opening.  
  
These bastards were persistent, he thought. And they were getting closer. One of them actually had the gall to look up at him.and laugh. Riley picked up a big rock, held it directly over the moron, and laughed back. The cultist stopped laughing as Riley let go of the rock.  
  
It hit the man right in the face. The man only had time to scream as he fell into the pit below.  
  
The other climbers on the wall stopped where they were and they looked up in sudden concern. They began to realize too late the position they were in.  
  
Whistling "Take Me Out To The Ball Game", Riley began to juggle baseball- sized rocks. He was a terrible juggler. Three rocks sailed downward, knocking another man off the wall. Another guy got nervous and tried to climb back down. In his haste, he slipped and fell. Three remaining Allen's began to beg for mercy and Riley realized that being a fanatic must have had its limits.  
  
Well, Riley had his limits, too. He got tired off dropping rocks. He pulled out his favorite .44 Magnum Head-blaster. Three simple shots took care of the remaining goons on the wall.  
  
When the wall was clear, Riley looked at the sixteen remaining cultists standing safely at the edge of the pit. He waited. They had witnessed the fate of their friends and decided they didn't want the same fate. So they turned and ran.  
  
Riley shook his head.  
  
With purpose and determination, he turned and entered the tunnel he had discovered. At the angle it was going, he was confident it would take him to the destination he was hoping for. If it didn't, he wouldn't arrive in time to save Xander and Willow. (TH) __________  
  
Spike looked at the others as he began to turn the page, just to make certain that no one was going to take the opportunity to speak at that very second. Buffy opened her mouth to say something, and he gave her the look. She closed her mouth. Spike resumed reading on the next page.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Xander was good, but he wasn't invincible. He fought as well as he could against the two behemoths, but they eventually wore him down and weakened him to the point of total exhaustion.  
  
Xander was doomed. A fist connected to his head one final time.and he collapsed. Conan and Mr. Atlas wordlessly picked him up with every intention of pulling him apart like a wishbone.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They stopped as they turned to look at Snyder at the altar. He had intended to end Willow's life, but now he had a better idea. "Bring him here and just hold him still!"  
  
They obeyed his command, dragging Xander closer.  
  
Snyder stepped down to stand in front of Xander. He grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back. "Wake up, Harris! Wake up.and watch your beloved Willow Rosenberg die!" (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Willow smiled at Xander. "Oh. He said beloved."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, but considering who said it worries me."  
  
Willow thought about it. "Oh, I never did like that Principal."  
  
Spike looked at them.  
  
"Sorry." Willow mimicked zipping her mouth closed.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Xander wearily forced his eyes open.  
  
Willow was lying helpless upon the altar, and her eyes met his. The helplessness in her eyes made his heart ache for her. He had to do something.and so he did.  
  
Xander looked up at the golden statue of Ra on the wall above them, noticed it move ever so slightly.and he laughed.  
  
Snyder and the behemoths looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. Willow watched him from the altar, wondering what he was up to now.  
  
Snyder snorted. "I don't really see anything funny about any of this, Harris. Don't you even get what is about to happen here? You and your woman are going to die!"  
  
"For Ra?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, of course, for Ra!" Snyder sighed and shook his head. "Look, Harris, if you really must know, this really isn't anything personal against you or your merry band of Hunters. I mean I could even find it in my heart to like you and Willow, but this is a very serious religious matter and I'm afraid there are things I must do to keep my beloved god happy. You can understand that, can't you?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. I guess I do. You have no other choice.right?"  
  
Snyder looked puzzled. "What do you mean I have no other choice?"  
  
"Well.I just think it would be more fitting if you stand on the other side of the altar and.well, just give us a brief sermon."  
  
Conan and Mr. Atlas beamed happily at the idea. They looked at Snyder and nodded eagerly in agreement. Upon the altar, Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
Snyder frowned at Xander. "Now.wait just one second here." He looked at him suspiciously. "You want me.to preach?"  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Xander paused as he tried to look contrite. "Since you're going to kill us anyway, and since we.were unbelievers, perhaps it would be best to give us one final sermon about the wrath of Ra."  
  
Snyder looked at him closely. Then, he began to chuckle merrily. "You know, Harris, that is an excellent idea. All right. I'll grant you this last request."  
  
The behemoths actually bounced on their feet with giddiness. They attempted to applaud but Snyder stopped them.  
  
"Just hold him," he told them. When Snyder was satisfied they had a hold of Xander, he walked over to the other side of the altar and stood right where Xander was hoping he would stand. Directly beneath the slightly moving statue of Ra, the Sun God.  
  
Snyder raised his hands dramatically. "I have granted the request from a man condemned to die for his unbelief! A man whom I believe has had a change of heart!"  
  
Xander snorted.  
  
Conan, and Mr. Atlas looked at him. So did Snyder. Willow just shook her head. She didn't like any of this nonsense.  
  
Xander faked a cough. "Sorry.just getting a little misty." He sniffed for effect.  
  
Snyder nodded and continued, "For the unbeliever, death must be slow and agonizing, for the wrath of Ra demands it. Yet sometimes, there are those few who once at deaths door, they suddenly realize the error of their ways. They suddenly become believers. Regrettably, they must still die. However, their deaths can be quick and, well, less painful. In this way, they escape Ra's full wrath. It has always been my duty to seek out the unbeliever and crush him!" He raised a fist. "It is to these fool unbelievers I bring the full wrath of Ra to! Infidels! Fools! They will all be consumed by Ra's might wrath!"  
  
At that point, the statue above fell.  
  
Hearing something above him, Snyder looked up. The statue fell on him, burying him beneath it. Xander, Willow, Conan, and Mr. Atlas stared up at the hole in the wall where the statue had been. Riley looked down at them, covered completely in white sand.  
  
Conan and Mr. Atlas took one look at him and they ran away screaming.  
  
Riley looked down at Xander and Willow. "Are you two okay?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the timely appearance, Ra."  
  
Riley frowned. "Who?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Excuse me," Willow began, "but, uhm, still tied up here."  
  
Xander smiled at her as he approached the altar. "I know. I like you this way."  
  
She gave him one of her many fabulous looks. "There's no time for that, mister." (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Dawn began to giggle.  
  
"Willow, why is your face getting red?" Anya asked.  
  
Willow shook her head. "My-my face isn't red, Anya. My hair is."  
  
"Xander's getting red, too," Buffy pointed out.  
  
Xander looked at the reader. "Spike.nothing goes on in that book that.you know, shouldn't be read out loud? Does it?"  
  
Spike paused for effect. "I wouldn't bloody know with all the interruptions I keep getting."  
  
"Well.just edit them if there are."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, Spike. Do NOT edit a thing."  
  
"Yeah," Dawn added, "read every detail."  
  
Buffy realized her sister was present and quickly came to her senses. "Uh, Spike.major on the editing. Okay?"  
  
Spike sighed. "I do not edit, Buffy. That's like taking away from the--"  
  
She looked at him. "Edit!"  
  
"Fine." He sighed. "Can I get back to the story?"  
  
Xander and Willow glanced at each other.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Please do."  
  
Spike picked up where he left off.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Riley cleared his throat. "Uh, I'll.I'll be down in a minute, guys." He looked behind him at the tunnel he was in. "As soon as I find a way down." Then he disappeared inside the hole.  
  
Xander began to free Willow from the altar. The very second she was free, she wrapped her arms around him and passionately pressed her lips against his. Xander did not resist and the two of them stumbled to the floor. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
"Spike," Buffy said in a warning tone.  
  
Spike grinned to himself and continued to read.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) "They.almost.beat you," Willow managed to get out as she found herself on top of him, and in between kisses.  
  
Xander hungrily returned the kisses. "Yeah.but.I had.faith."  
  
Willow pushed her tongue into his mouth. "We.we really.shouldn't be.doing this." (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Buffy was glaring daggers at Spike. "WE really shouldn't be reading this part out loud!"  
  
Anya looked over at Xander and made a face. "Hey, did Willow really ever give you the tongue?"  
  
"No!" Xander denied.  
  
Willow shook her head emphatically. "Uh uh, nope. Not ever." Dawn waved at them to be quiet. "Spike, read!" Here eyes were wide and she couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"Spike, don't!" Buffy warned.  
  
Spike read.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) "Certainly.not here," Xander agreed breathlessly. "You.shouldn't get.me going."  
  
"Then.get off.of me," Willow breathed.  
  
Xander chuckled. "Uh, Willow."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're the one who's on me."  
  
She sat up and laughed. Slowly, and with a great deal of reluctance, she got off him and got to her feet. Xander got up and the two of them shared a laugh as Riley approached them. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Dawn looked disappointed. "That's it?"  
  
"That better be," Buffy said, looking at Spike.  
  
Spike continued to read.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) "Am I interrupting something?" Riley asked them as he looked from one to the other.  
  
"No. We're fine," Willow told him, looking at Xander with a private smile. She cleared her throat. "Uh.we-we really should get out of here."  
  
"We will." Riley reassured her. He paused for effect. "But first, I've really got to show you both something." Riley led them through the tunnel he had investigated earlier when he and Xander had first split up. His .44 Magnum was held at the ready.  
  
Xander had his weapons back, too. He held his Uzi ready, and Willow held onto his .357 Magnum in a two-handed grip. She hadn't liked being shackled to the altar, and if she had anything to say about it, it wasn't going to happen again.  
  
Riley went ahead of them. Willow was behind him. Xander brought up the rear.  
  
"Where are we going?" Willow wanted to know. "If we're not moving toward the nearest exit, then we're going the wrong way!"  
  
"You'll see," Riley told her.  
  
Finally, they were there. Xander and Willow looked at each other, and then they looked at Riley.  
  
"It's a dead end!" Willow exclaimed. "You brought us here to see a wall?"  
  
Riley pointed at the ground. "Step on that rock, Harris."  
  
Xander glanced at him. "A trap door?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where's it lead to?"  
  
Riley paused. "It doesn't lead to Allentown. In fact, I'd even say we're no longer in the State of New York."  
  
Xander snorted doubtfully. "Yeah. Right."  
  
"I'm telling you, Harris. We've really gone where no man has gone before. In a very big way."  
  
He frowned. "And I'm telling you, Finn. I don't care what you saw on the other side of this wall. I still say we're somewhere underground.beneath Allentown."  
  
Riley shrugged. "See for yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Willow lightly slapped Xander on his arm to get his attention. "Oh, just quit arguing and step on the blasted rock already!"  
  
Xander grinned and stepped on the rock. The wall began to move and a doorway leading to the outside appeared. The Hunters stepped out through the doorway and stared.  
  
It was obvious they had been inside a pyramid and the pyramid was completely surrounded by desert. From where they stood, a long staircase led to the ground a hundred or more feet below. The sight before them was breathtaking, but it was more than that. It was night and the sky was so clear and bright, they could see for miles before them.  
  
Xander was forced to admit that he was wrong. They were clearly not in Allentown any more. Nor were they in the State of New York. In fact, they could not possibly be on Earth because even on a clear night like this one, Earth did not have three moons.  
  
"I'm not.I'm not really seeing three moons, am I?" Xander asked no one in particular. "I mean, I can't be seeing three moons. That's-that's impossible. It would mean that." He stopped.  
  
Willow found her own voice. In a hushed whisper, she said, "We-we-we're not on Earth?" She swallowed. "We-we-we're not on Big Blue?"  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Riley let out a sigh. "We can't possibly be on Earth. That portal is something we have to be extremely careful with."  
  
Xander didn't like the sound of that. He looked at Riley. "What do you mean? It got us here, didn't it? It should be able to get us back home."  
  
"It didn't work the last time we tried it, Harris. It's possible that it's only meant for a one way trip."  
  
"I don't buy that."  
  
Willow looked at them. "Well, wh-what if this portal you guys are talking about only needs a key?"  
  
They turned to regard her.  
  
She sighed. "Well, if a door is locked, you unlock it with a key, right? Maybe.maybe it's the same way with this portal. Maybe it's just locked and it needs a key."  
  
Riley paused in thought. "You may be right, Willow. On the console panel of the portal, I noticed there were empty slots. Maybe all we need to find is a chip or a disc that would fit. Then we can go home. The only trouble is finding it."  
  
Xander shook his head. "Nah. That's not the only trouble, Finn. Why was the portal back on Earth even left open for us? We didn't need a key for that one."  
  
He looked at him. "It's my guess it was left open for us."  
  
Xander looked around. "But who left it open? Certainly not Principal Snyder. He's admitted that."  
  
"He could have been lying," Willow said.  
  
"No. He wasn't. Someone else is responsible for this. Someone smarter."  
  
Willow sighed in frustration. "Look, Xander, who cares right now? Let's just find this key and-and-and get out of here!"  
  
They turned around and prepared to go back inside.but the door had closed. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding!" Buffy exclaimed. "These guys don't get a break, do they?"  
  
"How they even gonna find this key?" Dawn inquired.  
  
Spike cleared his throat. "I know how we can find out."  
  
"How?"  
  
He held up the book. "Let me read."  
  
Dawn paused. "Oh."  
  
Spike continued.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) "That's just great!" Riley snarled as he ran his hands along the wall, trying to find the door. It was sealed so tightly there wasn't a single trace a door had even been there.  
  
"There's gotta be another switch somewhere," Xander said, trying to be calm as he helped Riley search for the door. "We just have to find it. That's all. We open the door, get back to the portal, and find that damn key!"  
  
Willow stood watching them as her foot nearly stepped on a loose rock. "Those Allen-people are still in there," she reminded them. "They're probably regrouping right about now."  
  
"Let them."  
  
Riley happened to glance at Willow and he noticed the rock by her left foot. He laughed with relief. "That's got to be it, Willow.right by your foot."  
  
She looked down. "Oh, well.here goes nothing."  
  
Willow stepped on it.and nothing happened.  
  
No.wait. There was a rumble. The door began to re-open.and when it was completely open, two extremely tall beings stepped through the doorway. Willow, Xander and Riley looked up. They were at least twelve feet tall. Their bodies looked human, but their heads were that of wolves. They glared down at their human prey with bright red eyes. In their hands, they carried spears.  
  
The Hunters slowly backed up.  
  
The aliens leveled their spears and suddenly, two blue beams shot out from the tips of the spears and struck Riley and Xander. Both men fell to the ground and lay perfectly still. Willow stared down at them, shaking with fear. Then she looked up at the two advancing beings and swallowed hard. They glared down at her.  
  
She stood her ground. After all, there was no where she could go, especially without Xander and Riley. So she waited.  
  
One of them leveled its spear at her.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited. She didn't even see the blue beam that struck her. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Spike closed the book.  
  
"WHAT?!" Willow and Xander exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, mister?" Buffy demanded. "Why are you closing that book?"  
  
Dawn scowled. "Yeah. What gives?"  
  
Anya put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You can't end it like that."  
  
Spike shrugged. "The chapter has ended."  
  
"How can Jonathan just end a chapter like that?" Willow wanted to know. "I mean, God, every chapter ends with some climatic scene and-and we're left hanging until the next chapter!"  
  
Spike stepped toward her and held out the book to her. "Here you go."  
  
Willow took it. "Why are you giving it to me?"  
  
Xander smiled at her. "It's your turn to read the next chapter."  
  
She looked at it. "Oh." She nodded and smiled as she opened it. She caught a peek of chapter six. "Justice." She read a foot note on the top of the page. "'Spike must find a way to rescue the Hunters, or they'll lose their lives slowly at the hands of.'" She stopped. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"At the hands of who, Will?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow looked up in surprise. "Faith."  
  
**********************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	6. Faith

THE HUNTERS  
  
Author: MeB (aka XanWill4Ever)  
  
Email: lenoxfiles@hotmail.com  
  
Spoiler: None. This is after Season 6, and Buffy finds a load of books that Jonathan had written. A series called the Hunters, and everyone Buffy knew was in it. Jonathan had seen the movie Stargate, and then he wrote- The Hunters. Jonathan's story is in-between the (TH).  
  
Pairing: Another mad attempt to keep Xander and Willow together. Even Jonathan saw it.  
  
Summary: I am bored and my mind has stopped working. So I took some of my old stories written in 1995 and added characters from Buffy for the list. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Buffy tVS are the property of Joss. The idea of Stargate is not mine.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Author's Note: NHA may archive. Anyone else is free to do so as well, just let me know. Thank you.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwx  
  
Part Six  
  
Willow looked at Spike, Buffy, Anya, Xander, and Dawn, who were all eagerly awaiting the latest chapter of "The Hunters" written by Jonathan Levenson. They had waited a very long time and it was over due. Long over due. They had all gone to bed and then some time had passed. They had to take care of things that kept them from the story.  
  
There was a lot of talk about the big bad that was coming. Some new evil had tried to split them apart and make them mistrust each other. It had nearly driven Spike mad, and to top it all off, Andrew had returned back to Sunnydale. He had killed Jonathan and Buffy thought it was more than fitting that he should listen in on the readings, now that they were going to pick it up again where they had left off.  
  
Everyone explained to Andrew that he was a bad guy in the book and that his characters name was Andrew Loser.  
  
"Well, duh, that's really no surprise 'cause, well, I'm like a real bad guy now.only in real life," he responded to them. "And, of course.I'm not really a loser. 'Cause in that book that Jonathan wrote, I'm a bad guy, and he used me as a guide.kind of like Luke needed Darth Vader to be his guide."  
  
"I thought Kermit was Luke's guide," Anya replied with a puzzled frown.  
  
Andrew looked at her, truly offended. "What?" He was appalled. "Kermit?! Kermit was a frog, you dizzy demon.ess. He was a Muppet!" He would have tossed up his hands in frustration if they weren't tied to a chair. "Yoda was Luke's Master."  
  
"Oh.well, they're both green, aren't they?"  
  
Andrew just looked at her.  
  
Willow sighed. "Can we just begin now? I'm really curious about Faith."  
  
Xander clapped his hands with glee. "Ooooh, hey, that's right! We get to see a little of the bad Slayer action in this chapter."  
  
"And that's a good thing?" Buffy wanted to know. "Last I remember was that el-switcheroo job she did on me. Not fun." She looked at Xander suspiciously. "Wait a minute.you're thinking of another time with Faith, aren't you? When you lost your-"  
  
"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. "Let's just start the story okay?"  
  
Andrew looked at Xander. "But, wait! I want to know what you lost with the bad Slayer. Did she embarrass you real bad in front of a lot of people and made you, well, wet yourself?"  
  
Xander snorted. "That might have happened to you, Obi Wanna-be, but not me."  
  
Spike sniffed as he sat on the sofa beside Buffy. "It was his virginity he lost."  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Dawn, Anya, and Andrew.  
  
Andrew looked at Xander with new respect and admiration. "Wow! That is so cool, man!"  
  
Willow took a deep breath. "You know, people, I promised you I would not use any magic.unless I had a really good reason to. I think I've got several reasons, now."  
  
Xander looked at her. "Uh, Will.that was in the past."  
  
"I know that. But." She sighed as she held up the book in her hand. "I'm dying to read this! Can we have a little quiet now?" She looked at everyone in the room. "And a silence spell isn't very hard to do and it doesn't lead me to evil, so don't make me use it." She nodded. "'Cause I will.if I have to."  
  
The room fell into silence.  
  
Willow nodded and smiled with satisfaction. "Okay.Very good." She grinned like a school girl.like the old Willow. "I should have been a librarian. I would have made Giles proud." She opened the book. "Now.we're up to chapter six. So far, Xander, Riley, and me.that is, uh, Willow, are all trapped in some other dimension. Principal Snyder had vowed to kill them in the name of Ra. Meanwhile; Angel, Giles, and Willy have been captured by Warren, Andrew, and Parker, and they were put into an armored car to be taken away. On one side of the camp, we have Jonathan. On the other, we have Spike. It's up to them to make a move. Will it be the right move? Or will it only endanger them further?"  
  
She opened the book. She cleared her throat. "Chapter Six.Justice."  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Spike saw time racing past him as he made his move. He needed something fast and so he chose a Kawasaki Motorcycle that someone just kicked into life. Fortunately, he was real close. Close enough to grab the startled man from behind and yank him off the cycle. Before the man could react, Shiva slammed the man's head-in spite of the man wearing a helmet-against a nearby truck. Then he dropped the unconscious man and jumped onto the motorcycle.  
  
Someone saw him and shouted, "There's the other one! Stop him!"  
  
Gunfire started. Bullets whipped past Shiva, but it was too late. He sped off in the same direction that the armored van had gone. His friends were being held as prisoners, and they were inside that van. One way or another, he was going to stop that van.  
  
Or die trying.  
  
From his position at the other side of the camp, Jon saw Spike's actions and he silently cheered him on. The entire camp was suddenly alive, but no one was looking for Jon Levon.  
  
No.  
  
They were after Spike.  
  
A jeep with a mounted M-60, two cars, and two motorcycles roared to life and gave chase to Spike. Jon wished him luck because he knew that he couldn't go after them himself. He had something else to do. Thanks to the advantage Spike had just given him, Jon broke from cover and advanced toward the barn. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Andrew snorted. "Why would he go to the barn, unless he was going to steal a horse, or something?"  
  
All eyes turned to look at him.  
  
Andrew swallowed. "Well.he liked horses. He did. He-he always told me that he wanted to have a horse one day. Like the Lone Ranger."  
  
"And you're telling us this because.?" Xander wanted to know.  
  
Andrew shrugged, but he didn't answer.  
  
Everyone looked at Willow.  
  
She continued.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) The roads curved a lot in between nothing but trees. There wasn't a whole lot of civilization in between Allentown and the nearest town to begin with. Allentown was out in the boonies and anything could happen there without the world ever knowing about it. Behind Spike, the jeep was gaining as the M-60 angrily spat out bullets at him at an incredible rate. So far, they were missing him, but the trees and terrain around him were getting torn to pieces.  
  
That damned van was further up the road than he had originally thought.  
  
Suddenly, there was another tight curve approaching rapidly. Spike shook his head and smiled in bitter irony. He knew he wasn't going to make the turn.  
  
So be it.  
  
When that curve finally came, Spike didn't follow it. He went right off the road and right into the woods, down a very steep decline. The driver of the jeep was so intent on him that he never noticed the curve until it was too late.  
  
He panicked.and he spun the steering wheel.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Had he kept right on going, he would have experienced nothing more than a bumpy ride until the trees eventually stopped him from going any further. However, because he made the tragic error of turning the wheel, the jeep- moving incredibly fast-flipped over and began to roll down the steep hill. The two men in the back with the M-60 were immediately crushed. The two men in the front received broken bones and they were pinned underneath the overturned jeep.  
  
One of the cars stopped to assist their fallen agents. The other car stayed with the road, hoping to catch up with Spike. The two motorcycle riders followed Spike into the woods.  
  
Spike knew he was lucky so far. Weaving back and forth to avoid hitting a tree was not an easy task, and the fact that the ground was uneven was something that did not help at all. At one point, the ground even vanished from below him in a ten foot drop. When he hit the ground again, he didn't know how he had managed to stay on the damned bike.  
  
But he pressed on.  
  
Behind him, his pursuers also discovered the ten foot drop. One of them collided with a tree he couldn't avoid. The other rider simply fell off his bike because he panicked.  
  
For the moment, Spike had some breathing room.  
  
He stopped on a hill and saw the main road about thirty feet below. As luck would have it, there was the armored van. Now.how the hell was he going to stop it with a motorcycle?  
  
He suddenly realized that there was only one way. He didn't know if it would work, but he knew of no other way. The timing had to be right. He aimed the bike down hill, sped off toward the main road.and if he did this right, he would send the bike on a collision course with the armored van.  
  
To his astonishment, he did it right.  
  
Near the bottom of the hill, he jumped off the bike and rolled. He was lucky that he didn't break anything, but it was better than driving the bike into his death. The motorcycle came onto the road, and like an angry machine out of control, it headed directly for the front of the van.  
  
The driver and his companion stared.  
  
The driver had only enough time to say, "What the--?"  
  
Then, the cycle struck.  
  
There was a loud crash.  
  
The van swerved sharply and drove off the road. It crashed through the trees until it finally came to a stop about forty feet into the woods. Spike moved toward it and noticed that it was lying on its side.  
  
He found the drive unconscious, but the companion was stumbling out of the wreck. He tried to pull a gun on Spike, but he was too shook up to aim. Spike simply slapped the gun out of his hand and then punched the man in the face. The men fell onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
Spike got the keys out of the ignition and quickly made his way to the rear of the van. He pounded on it as he moved. "Hold on, guys!" he shouted. "Colonel! Angel! Willy! It's me! I'll get you out of there in a bloody sec!"  
  
He inserted the key into the back door, and it popped open. Spike had to back out of the way so that the door wouldn't knock him over.and so that he wouldn't get buried in the trash that was falling out.  
  
Spike blinked.  
  
Trash?  
  
He stared.  
  
The back of the armored van was filled.with trash!  
  
"Aw, bloody hell!"  
  
Spike suddenly realized that this van must have been a decoy. His friends were in another van, and they were possibly on their way to their deaths. As for himself, he may have just walked into a trap! (TH)  
  
__________  
  
"No one gets a break in this story!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
Willow looked at her.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but they don't."  
  
Andrew chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Andrew looked at her. "Well.Dawn says that no one gets a break in this story, but, well, she's wrong. 'Cause the bad guys seem to have all the breaks so far."  
  
"Not for long," Xander told him. "It will end well for the heroes."  
  
"But not before the villains make them miserable. Trust me. I know how villains think. I am one, you know."  
  
"In your twisted mind, maybe, but in the real world, you're just a sad excuse for a little boy trapped in a fantasy world."  
  
Andrew frowned. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means shut up," Willow snapped. "I'm reading here." She held up her book as proof. "See?" She waited. When it was silent again. She continued.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) The armored van came to a stop.  
  
Angel sighed with relief. "Thank God! Now maybe they'll stop playing that damn music."  
  
Willy and Giles glanced up at the speakers mounted in the corners near the front of their prison. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing had been playing but the same old thing. It was the eerie theme song to the arcade game "The Gauntlet", and it even played the sound effects to go along with it.  
  
Although they had been forced to endure it during their ride, they weren't certain how long they had been riding inside the armored van. It could have been four hours, or it could have been more. They just didn't know. Their watches had been taken from them in Allentown. However, they had been forced to ride in a van with their ankles and wrists chained through bars like criminals. It could only get worse from here.  
  
"I don't know, big guy," Willy said to Angel after some thought. "I kind of like the them. Makes me think of Valkrie." He let out a sigh. "Man, what a woman."  
  
Giles and Angel looked at him.  
  
Suddenly, the doors swung open.  
  
Two men armed with rifles stood at attention and a woman stood between them with her hands on her hips. She had raven-black hair over her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and she wore a tight one-piece outfit that did absolutely nothing to hide her figure. The outfit was dark blue.  
  
She gave her prisoners a welcome smile. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I hope you've enjoyed your trip."  
  
Willy looked at her. "A pit stop would have been nice."  
  
"Oh, but you have reservations with us, Mr. Snitch, and there simply wasn't any time to make any pit stops." She looked at him with an amused grin. "Don't tell me! Did you make a mess in here?"  
  
"I was about to."  
  
Giles didn't like the woman's smile. It had a dangerous edge to it. "Where are we?"  
  
She looked at him. "You're at the Facility, Colonel Giles. That's what we like to call it any way. It's short and simple. But, hell, you can call it whatever you like, even though it won't really matter one way or the other."  
  
"Why's that?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't tell me that the famous Hunters have never heard of the Facility before?" She looked at each one of them and chuckled. "Well, well.Maybe you have. Maybe you haven't. If you have, then you know what this place is. If you haven't, then just be content to know that once you're inside these walls, you'll never ever see the outside world again."  
  
"A prison?"  
  
She laughed. "Maybe. I guess you could call it that.if you live that long." She smiled. "Call it the last place on earth, boys. For you, that's exactly what it is. How long you stay here-alive and in one piece- is totally up to you."  
  
"Who are you?" Giles wanted to know.  
  
She smiled again. That cruel, sadistic smile. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, but starting right now, you will ask me no more questions. After all, I'm the one who will do the interrogations. Not you." She turned to the guards and snapped her fingers. "Clean them up and give them their uniforms. Then bring them to the Interview Room." She smiled at the Hunters. "Enjoy, fellows. I'll see you in a little while." Laughing, she turned and sauntered away. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
"Is that her?" Andrew asked. "Is that Faith?"  
  
Willow sighed. "That would be my guess." She looked at Buffy. "Buffy, can we gag him please?"  
  
"Wait, no.please don't do that."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Sure, Will." She got up, and left the room. When she came back, she had a dish towel which she used as a gag for Andrew. When the gag was in place, Buffy returned to her seat and smiled at Willow. "You may continue without any further interruptions from us."  
  
"That's good, 'cause there are a lot more towels, aren't there?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Willow smiled as she found her place and began to read.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) It was a trap.  
  
Spike could hear the vehicles all around him suddenly roaring with life. As he looked around, he saw several figures moving through the woods. They were moving toward him and the overturned van.  
  
He cursed.  
  
There was only one place to go. Further into the woods. With his gun in his hand, he ran as fast as he could and as far as he could. Soon, however, he saw movement ahead of him. They had him surrounded.  
  
He ducked behind a tree and stayed low to the ground. He had to think of a way out of this.  
  
Think, man. Think!  
  
He looked around. Soon, the enemy was close enough where he could hear them.  
  
"He really fell for it, didn't he?"  
  
Someone else laughed.  
  
Another said, "It's not funny! Two guys are dead and four more are down because if this crazy bloke. Now shut your holes and go bring his ass in!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Then, there was silence.  
  
Spike turned his head and saw three men slowly passing right where he was hiding. He breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't stop. Unfortunately, there were a lot more men out there now, and every damned one of them were looking for him.  
  
He moved away from the tree and headed through the woods. He decided to head back toward the road and maybe he could steal a ride to safety. All he knew was that he still had a mission to complete.  
  
Escape.and then locate where Justice had taken his friends.  
  
He was just coming out of the woods when a voice said, "Hey, buddy.got a light?"  
  
Spike froze. Then, he turned his head.  
  
A man stood at the edge of the road with his back turned toward him. An M- 16 was across his shoulder. The man was holding something in his hand.  
  
Spike gripped his gun. "Uh." he said, "no. I'm afraid I don't have a bloody light."  
  
Jesse McNally turned to look at him and he shrugged. "That's okay, bud. I didn't really need a light any way. I just wanted to get your attention." He pulled the pin from a grenade. "Now I want to get their attention."  
  
Spike stared in surprise.  
  
Jesse sighed. "Uh, Spike.you'd better duck." Then, he threw the grenade.  
  
It sailed through the air, bounced on the road, and rolled under a jeep. It exploded, and the jeep became a fiery, burning wreckage. Justice agents suddenly came pouring out of the woods.but Spike and Jesse were nowhere in sight.  
  
Meanwhile, Jon Levon made it to the barn where he made an amazing discovery. He ducked into a stable when he heard someone approaching. Risking a peek, he saw a man dragging an unconscious man into another stable. Curious, Jon moved closer. Then, he decided to risk it.  
  
Jon waited for the man to come out of the stable. When he did, the Hunter put his gun to the man's head. "Hold it right there."  
  
The man froze.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"No problem, Jonny-boy," the man responded. "No problem at all." He slowly turned around.  
  
Jon sighed in relief. "Fritz!"  
  
Fritz grinned at him. "The one and only."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, 'cause I'm glad to see you, but.what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you and the others."  
  
Jon frowned. "The others were captured by Justice. Spike went after them to see if he could help them, and as for Xander, Riley, and Willow.well, no one's heard from them at all."  
  
Fritz regarded him. "I've got some more bad news for you, buddy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Hardsite's been destroyed, and we, the Hunters, are now the hunted. How does that grab you?" He let out a weary sigh. "Jesse, Devon, and Oz.and myself.we managed to escape, but just barely. The only place we could think of to head for was here, to this god-forsaken dump."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"We heard gunfire a ways from here. They decided to check it out, and I came here." He paused. "Well, I did find you, so maybe they found Spike."  
  
Jon nodded. "Man, I hope so."  
  
Fritz took a look around. "Well, now that I've found you, I think we'd better go catch up with the others. Don't you?"  
  
"I think we'd better take a look and see what's underground first. Whatever it is, it made a lot of people disappear.including Xander, Riley, and Willow. We should at least see if we can get underground and take a look. They may need out help."  
  
Fritz gave it some thought. "Okay, then.lead on 'cause I am jacked up and ready to kick some serious ass."  
  
Jon did. At the pigpen, they found two unconscious agents hidden out of sight. Jon looked at Fritz.  
  
Fritz shrugged. "I came in this way."  
  
Jon pointed at the open trap door. "Did you notice that?"  
  
Fritz frowned. "Hell, no. Actually, I didn't. Now I know why they were standing guard." He peered down the hole. "What do you suppose is down there?"  
  
Jon shrugged. "I don't have one friggin' clue, but I intend to find out." He climbed into the hole.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Fritz followed. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
"Mph swrs lt."  
  
Willow gave Andrew a look. "What was that? Are you trying to say something while I'm reading?"  
  
Andrew shook his head, eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Keep it that way, Mister!" Willow resumed reading.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) It was a very trying ordeal for the Hunters.  
  
Giles, Willy, and Angel were marched into a room where armed guards watched their every move. Every guard was armed, either with a rifle or a billy club, and they all looked like they wanted to use them. Totally outnumbered, the Hunters didn't put up a fight when they were finally released from their chains. They were ordered to strip down into their birthday suits, and then naked, they were marched into a room that had drainage holes on the floor.  
  
The three men were hosed down, and the pressure from the water was nearly unbearable. They had trouble standing, they couldn't see a thing, and they were forced to hold their breaths for long periods of time.  
  
Eventually, the spraying from the hoses came to an end, although the guards were reluctant about it. The prisoners were handed towels and a single pair of boxer shorts.  
  
"Shorts!" Angel snapped angrily. He was losing his temper. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"You can go naked for all I care," said the man who had issued the boxers. "You're at the Facility now, Hunter. Get used to it."  
  
The Hunters had no choice. They held onto what dignity they had and put on their boxers.  
  
Finally, they were marched into another room. This room had only four chairs and a large mirror that covered one wall. Three of the chairs were at the back of the room and the fourth chair was at the front, facing the back of the room.  
  
When they were left alone in the room and the door was closed, Giles nodded his head in understanding. "This-this must be the Interview Room."  
  
Willy stood in front of the mirror and studied his reflection. "I don't recall filling out any job application, Chief. Nor did I hand in any resume. In fact, I think I would like to quit this place before the interview even begins."  
  
Angel began to pace. "I just want to get my hands on somebody. This is bullshit! We don't deserve to be treated like this! We were only doing our jobs!"  
  
"Try to calm down, Angel," Giles cautioned him. "For the moment, there's nothing we can do but take a seat and wait." As an example to his men, he sat down in the center seat.  
  
Angel, however, would not stop pacing. "I will not sit down!" he exclaimed. "And I sure as hell won't calm down! This place is like a prison and we're being treated like criminals. Why did they take our clothes? What kind of place is this?"  
  
Willy was still regarding the mirror. He squinted his eyes. "You know, I sincerely hope this interview doesn't include anything kinky. No. I'm sure of it. I certainly don't want to work here.unless the parking's good." He nodded. "Yep. A good parking spot is almost as good as a decent pay check."  
  
"Why the hell do you keep looking at that mirror?" Angel wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, no particular reason. It's only that I'm quite sure someone must be behind it." Willy put his face close to the mirror. "Darlin'!" he exclaimed with a thick accent. "Oh, daarlin'.You must simply come and see this! Oh, absolutely positively, you must!" He pressed his lips against the mirror, smudging it.  
  
Giles grinned and shook his head.  
  
Angel had had enough. He reached for a chair to hurl it through the mirror, but he soon discovered that the chairs were bolted to the floor. In frustration, he pointed at the mirror. "Stop hiding, damn it!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"  
  
In the center of the mirror, a door swung open.  
  
The woman entered, and the door closed behind her. "Gentlemen.please, have a seat."  
  
Willy sat down next to Giles.  
  
Angel, on the other hand, refused to take a seat. He stood before the woman and glared at her defiantly.  
  
"Sit down," she ordered.  
  
Angel didn't budge.  
  
She lightly put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "Are you going to be a gentlemen and sit down for me, Angel?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He began with, "Go to-" Then he screamed. Angel was suddenly tense. His whole body was shaking, his eyes were wide open, and he was crying out in agony.  
  
Both Giles and Willy jumped out of their seats. They grabbed a hold of Angel from either side, intending to pull him to his seat, but suddenly-the instant they touched him-they, too, froze and began to cry out in pain.  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh, what they say is true. The single touch of a woman's hand will always drive men crazy with pleasure and pain." She watched the Hunters and felt a shiver of pleasure race through her. "For you men, it is pain. I get all the pleasure!" Abruptly, she removed her hand from Angel and all three men collapsed to the floor.  
  
The woman watched them and waited for them to catch their breaths. "Now.let's try this again." She paused for effect. "Sit down."  
  
The Hunters pulled themselves up from the floor and, shaking from the experience, they sat down. Angel glared up at the woman.  
  
She smiled at him. Then, she looked from one to the other. "It's the suit," she told them. She slowly turned about, raising her hands. "Do you like it? It's quite the fashion statement, isn't it? It's called the END outfit. That stands for Electrolyte Nerve Depressor. Kind of catchy, don't you think? Just by touching you, I can send every nerve in your body into shock. I can completely immobilize you and do whatever I want." She regarded them. "Of course, if you boys promise to behave yourselves, then I won't have to punish you. I can simply touch you and just will it to happen when you are bad.but if you're good, then I can touch you.gently." She smiled at Angel. "Wouldn't you like that, Angel?"  
  
Angel just glared at her.  
  
"Good," she said with a nod. "No questions. You're definitely learning, and that is very good." She sat down in her chair in front of them. "Okay, boys.let me tell you a little bit about myself and our new relationship together. My name is Faith, and I am now the only light in this dark world you will ever see. You see, it's like this. You continue to live because I allow it. The truth is, I own your sorry asses. You can't do anything here that I won't know about. The only food you will eat is what I provide you. I'm always going to be watching you, so all you have to do is watch your step with me. Push me just once, and you can cease to exist. Cross the line, and you'll be very sorry." She paused to regard them. "Those cute little boxers you're wearing are all you will ever wear at the Facility. I want you to feel vulnerable and insecure as much as possible. There is no escape from the Facility, gentlemen. Once you're here, you can never leave. No one is going to attempt a rescue either because the last I heard from Warren Meers, the Hunters were terminated and you three are the sole survivors. Now the bottom line is this.Give me your full cooperation and your death will be quick and painless. Don't cooperate at all, and I'll give you forever to suffer very horribly. So tell me.what will you choose?"  
  
The Hunters looked at each other, and then they looked at her. Not one of them said a word.  
  
Faith smiled at them and purred. "Oh, I'm so glad you chose not to cooperate. That makes my job more enjoyable." She laughed. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Willow glanced at Buffy.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said. She paused. "I really hope Angel kicks her ass."  
  
"Well.let's find out if he does." Willow continued the chapter.  
  
__________  
  
(TH) Four men spied upon the encampment from the perimeter of Allentown. Spike, Jesse, Devon, and Oz. They each understood the situation.  
  
"We have to grab one of them," Spike declared, "and make the bleeding bastard tell us where they've taken the others."  
  
Jesse nodded in agreement. "We'll have to wait for nightfall." He paused. "And we'll have to be very careful. We're not protected by the government any longer." He looked at the others. "We're on our own."  
  
The Hunters watched the campsite.and they waited for the night. (TH)  
  
__________  
  
Willow cleared her throat. "Well, that's it for the chapter."  
  
"Damn, that was good," Xander replied.  
  
"Mmf ump mmmf," Andrew agreed with a nod of his head.  
  
Dawn scowled. "There-there really isn't anything else?"  
  
Willow paused. "Uhm.there is a hint for chapter seven."  
  
"What is it?" Anya asked. "It's not about rabbits, is it?"  
  
"No, Anya. It's not about rabbits." Willow rolled her eyes. "I'll read it." She opened the book and read outloud, "'Riley and Stacie must find a way to escape.before Xander kills thems. Chapter Seven.The Servant of Ra.'" She looked at Xander. "Uhm.I-I guess it's your turn to go bad, huh?"  
  
Xander grinned at her. "C'mon! Who are you kidding? I just want to get Riley to take a hike so you and I can go do some exploring."  
  
"Are you guys talking about sex?" Anya asked. "You're not very tactful about it."  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
"Hey," Dawn said, "who's turn is it to read the next chapter?"  
  
Everyone looked at one another. Buffy paused. "Well.we've all read a chapter."  
  
They all looked at Andrew.  
  
"Mmf! Mmf!" Andrew tried to cry out enthusiastically. He would have raised his hand if he wasn't tied to a chair.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"No," Buffy said, making a face. "Andrew probably can't read anyway. It's my turn again. I'll read." She held her hand out to Willow.  
  
Then the voice from behind them spoke.  
  
"No. I believe it is my turn to read."  
  
One by one, they all turned around, except for Andrew who couldn't. Rupert Giles stood in the doorway of the living room. He approached them and took the book from Willow. He smiled at them. "I-I heard you from the beginning of the chapter, and I also heard you fill in the previous chapters to Andrew so I believe I am quite capable of reading chapter seven. But make no mistake." He looked from one to the other. "I will not tolerate any interruption whatsoever. I am, after all, a librarian.or was, but you know what I mean. Are we quite clear?"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Good. Now.it's intermission time so go and take a break, but be back here in one hour. Then we shall discover together what becomes of Riley and Willow."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
